Fallen Love
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: When Prompto falls from the heavens to Noctis's immense surprise, it changes everything for them. Angel/Demon A/U, Promptis, Lemons, Yaoi, Mpreg. Written in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I CAN'T HELP IT! They're so cute together that I couldn't resist! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 1

X*X(Prompto's POV)X*X

My head perked up as I heard the alarm sounding throughout heaven. Demon forces were approaching, and we needed to get ready to defend and push them back. I swiftly got suited up in my battle gear, and holstered my guns and sheathed my sword before strapping it to my back just right so I could still fly. Once I was ready, I took off from my home to join the other warriors in the army. When everyone got there, we then moved out, meeting the demon forces near the entrance to heaven.

As soon as the first demon attacked, we leapt into action, attacking every single demon we saw. I shot at several with my pistols, before holstering them again and slashing at them with my sword. I needed to save my bullets for farther targets, after all.

Out of nowhere, right after I beheaded a larger demon, an even bigger one slammed into me, knocking me off the edge of the entrance to heaven. I hurtled to the ground, heading straight for the human world of Eos, where I knew I was going to die when I hit the ground. In an attempt to save myself, I tried to open my wings, but my sword's sheath was blocking them. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, bracing myself for the end as I got closer and closer to the ground.

Suddenly, I felt myself hit water, and began to panic. I couldn't swim, seeing as I'd never learned how to in heaven. After all, no bodies of water existed there. I knew I was done for. As my consciousness faded, I felt a slight tug on the back of my shirt, but ignored it in favor of just letting myself go.

X*X(Noctis's POV)X*X

Dammit, I HATE when nothing wants to bite. Fishing is fun, but they have to want to bite, too… hmm… wonder if my bait's gone stale…

Actually that WOULD make sense, now that I think about it…

I reel back in and check the lure and the bait. I briefly sniff at the food and immediately cringe, holding it as far away from my face as I can. Oh yeah, that's definitely gone bad. Should've checked that first.

Where'd I put my…? Oh there it is.

I move my tail and tug over my bait box and start scouring through the bait as I toss the bad one away. Let's see…what do I have that—

"GAH!"

The yowl's out of my throat before I can stop it…but then again, I wasn't expecting to get splashed like that so suddenly. I growl from my perch and shake off the water from my hair before I look at the water's surface, squinting to try and figure out what just happened.

First thing I notice is the bubbles rising to the surface from where something had broken through the water before disappearing under.

Huh… had something jumped and landed in the water without me noticing?

…Oh well. Let's see if I can catch…whatever it is.

I hook a piece of bait on the lure, and stand up. I'm probably going to need to hold myself in place properly given the size of that splash. I breathe in softly as I arch my arms over my head, hands around the rod loosely enough to let it move in my hands, while being tight enough to not have it be pulled from them. And then I snap forward, and watch the lure flying through the air before landing with a soft plop onto the water's surface.

"C'mon, buddy… I know you're there…" I murmur softly, as my tail curls around the pole to the side for extra leverage.

And then there's a tug on the line and, immediately, I snap up the rod and start reeling it in. Oddly enough, there's no real struggle from whatever's on the other side. Usually not a good sign, but only one way to know for sure.

And then I had it right there and I was able to pull it out of the water… and I actually stared for a few moments.

"…well… I certainly didn't expect to be hooking an angel, of all things…"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The angel, despite being completely unconscious, was just barely breathing due to the water in his lungs. Noticing this, the demon frowned before he pulled him back onto dry land. After dropping down to the ground, he pressed his hands down on the angel's chest, and pressed down firmly over and over. The blonde coughed up water as this continued, but still remained unconscious. It was clear he needed more help than what the raven could provide on the spot.

Once he was sure the angel was breathing on his own properly, the demon quickly packed his fishing supplies, absently grumbling about not getting to enjoy his day off, before getting back to the angel. And after a bit of contemplation, he reached down and pulled the blonde male over his shoulder, locking his arm around his knees to keep him in place while carrying his supplies in his other hand (and his tail). And only when he was sure he wouldn't accidentally drop anything, did he start heading off, back toward his camp.

When he returned, his friends, Ignis and Gladio, were waiting for him. But when they saw what he had instead of fish, the pair was quick to jump up and go to their fellow demon's aid.

"What happened, Noct?" Ignis demanded as Gladio carefully took the angel and set him down on a sleeping bag.

"Not a clue," the demon – Noct, as his friends called him – said as he carefully set his things away. "He just…came crashing down. Thought he was a fish, at first…"

"A splash that big from a fish? Really, Noctis?" Gladio questioned, amused.

"Well, there's not much I can do for him here. We'll need to head to the nearest town with medical services," Ignis sighed. "He needs to be treated by professionals. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do for him on my own."

"Right…" Noct mumbled, more in response to Ignis than Gladio's question. "Guess the camping trip's cancelled then, huh?"

"I would like to think you'd find helping an angel to be more important than camping, but yes," Ignis nodded, rolling his eyes at the raven's question. Gladio was quick to carry the blonde angel to their car, while Ignis and Noctis brought the camping gear after packing it up.

"Let's make haste," Ignis murmured, starting the car as soon as he was in the driver's seat. Gladio took the front seat this time, while Noctis sat in the back with the angel. "Keep an eye on him, Noctis," the sandy blonde in the front said firmly.

"Right," Noctis said as he shifted briefly to let his tail curl around his side. He held one hand along the angel's chest to keep him in place while they drove. Ignis drove faster than usual, trying to hurry back to Insomnia so the angel could get the best care they knew of. Eventually, they arrived, and Gladio climbed out with Noctis, the former grabbing the unconscious blonde out of the back seat and motioning for the raven to follow him.

"I'll go park the car, but I'll meet with you in the infirmary," Ignis told them, pulling away in the car. Gladio and Noctis nodded, and the brunette had Noctis follow him to the infirmary. When they arrived, Iris, Gladio's sister, noticed them, and she gasped when she saw the blonde in Gladio's arms.

"What happened?!" she demanded, having her brother set the angel on a bed.

"We're not sure…" Noctis admitted. "He just came crashing down suddenly… Might've fallen down from… well, you know."

"A fallen angel, huh?" Iris hummed curiously. "Well, regardless, he needs some treatment. He must have been in a fight when it happened."

"What makes you say that?" Gladio asked.

"Look at him. He's got cuts and bruises, and he has pistols holstered to his sides," she replied. "Noctis, can you get me some bandages and healing ointment? I'm gonna start cleaning his wounds, but I'll need a little help."

"On it," Noctis said with a nod as he walked to the cupboard where he knew they kept the bandages. After collecting about three rolls of them, he moved to the cabinet where the ointment was kept, well out of range of the little demons that often popped in unannounced, before walking back to Iris. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she murmured, gently dabbing some of the ointment onto a cut. The angel began to shift uncomfortably at the touch, a tiny frown curving his lips in his state of unconsciousness. Iris withdrew her hand, surprised. The ointment wasn't supposed to hurt, so she knew it was a subconscious thing that he didn't want to be touched. She idly wondered if it would be better if Noctis tried, and decided to have him do it and see what happened. "Noctis, how about you try? He doesn't seem to like when I do it."

"…wait, me? Um…okay, sure…" Though Noct was obviously a bit skeptic, he moved over and took over the piece of cotton with the ointment. Looking down at the angel, though, he frowned slightly, not sure if this would make a difference, which made his tail snap out at the air briefly, before he sighed and began to copy what he'd seen Iris do, earlier. "Don't see how me doing it is going to be better, though…"

"Just do it," she huffed. "Besides, you need to have **some** sort medical training, right?" She watched the blonde angel's face carefully as Noctis began to apply the ointment. As the raven did, though, surprisingly, there was no reaction except for the unconscious youth relaxing slightly. "There we go," she smiled. "Just put that on all of the cuts, and then I'll help you bandage them up."

"Sure," Noct murmured, dabbing the ointment onto the cuts, occasionally tugging some of the cloth aside to reach the spots properly. He kept his full focus on what he was doing, being careful to not do more harm than good. The angel relaxed further at every touch from Noctis, and Iris was pleased to see this. Apparently the blonde seemed to subconsciously like Noctis. Though in what way, she wasn't sure, but she knew what she was seeing. Once Noctis had finished applying the ointment, she helped the raven to bandage up the cuts, being mindful not to make too much contact. When they were finished, she looked sternly at Noctis.

"He seems to be okay with you, so instead of him waking up in here, where he doesn't like when I even touch him, he's going to stay in your room while he recovers," she told him firmly.

"And I'm guessing I don't get a say in this, do I?" Noct mumbled, but that was all he said as he carefully lifted the angel up again, being mindful of his injuries.

"Nope!" Iris giggled. "Now, off with you, then. Let us know if anything comes up."

"Sure, Iris," Noctis sighed softly, before he made his way up to his room. ' _How did I get myself into this mess?_ ' Once there, the demon carefully placed the angel on his bed, and sat down in the bay window, silently watching over the blonde. This went on for a couple of hours, until there was movement from the bed. A faint whine was emitted from the angel, and shortly after, his eyes shot open, and he bolted upright in the bed, looking around the unfamiliar room with wide blue eyes, terrified.

"Hey, hey, easy there, it's alright," Noctis called out as he walked over, keeping a careful eye on the angel, while also keeping his distance. Though he'd taken his guns away, he wasn't in the mood to be taken out by an angel any time soon, since he'd heard they could pose a threat without weapons. "Calm down… it's okay…"

"W…where am I?" the blonde asked in a soft stutter, relaxing only slightly.

"Insomnia," Noctis said gently. "I'm Noctis. What's your name?"

The poor angel swallowed thickly, still a bit more than just nervous. "Prompto," he whispered.

"Prompto…" Noct repeated quietly, before he allowed a small smile. "Well, nice to meet you. How do you feel?"

Prompto felt a certain warmth pool in his stomach at the sight of the raven's smile. "I...I-I don't know… What happened? All I remember is getting slammed during a battle, and falling into water…"

"Yeah, I remember that; thanks for the shower, by the way," Noctis chuckled, before he turned serious. "As for what happened, I really can't tell you, only that I fished you out."

"O-oh…" the blonde mumbled, lowering his gaze. He then registered what Noctis had said about the shower, and he blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry about that…"

Noctis chuckled softly, before he said, "It's fine," as he plopped himself down on a chair. "I'm not going to eat you, alright?"

"I-I know…sorry… I just have a hard time around new people…" the smaller male explained. "Which is weird, considering how high in the ranks I am…"

Noctis cocked his head curiously, making his short hair fall over the horns jutting out from his temples. "…I see," he murmured, a soft hum following the words. Prompto merely remained quiet, wondering if this demon could be his "one". After all, he had subconsciously started to calm down from the sound of Noctis's voice alone. And that warmth from seeing him smile… He just might be.

Noctis didn't say anything initially, but he did regard the angel quietly, arms crossed over his chest with the tip of his tail twitching every now and again. Eventually, though, he seemed to grow tired of the silence and decided to speak again.

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you end up falling down here?"

"I…I was in a battle at the gates of heaven to defend from demon forces, who were trying to invade, and I think I was slammed by one of them, knocking me off the edge…" Prompto answered quietly, pausing every now and then to think.

Noctis hummed softly, his expression turning thoughtful as he regarded the angel's words. He knew, of course, that there were plenty of demons who thought very little of heaven and its inhabitants and would rather see the whole place burn rather than accept them in the world. Thankfully, their kingdom was not one of them.

"Well, if that's the case, I suppose we'll just have to wait until they send someone to collect you. If you're as high rank as you say you are, that shouldn't take too long."

"I dunno…even though Lady Lunafreya took a shine to me, my peers haven't…" the angel admitted, sighing.

"Lunafreya…?" Noctis repeated, frowning. He vaguely remembered that name from somewhere, but he couldn't place it right away.

"She's our leader," Prompto elaborated.

"Ah. Okay…"

"But yeah, the others might try and deter her from getting me back…" the blonde mumbled, not wanting to say why. Goddess forbid if this demon found out and he's Prompto's "one", then it would ruin everything.

However, fed with a hint of there being something more to his word, Noctis questioned, "Why is that?"

Suddenly, Ignis and Gladio burst in, badly startling Prompto, who gave a stifled yelp.

"Noctis! Your father is severely ill," Ignis announced as they came in.

"What?!" Noct choked out as he shot to his feet again.

"He's been hiding it, but he's really sick. You need to see him," Gladio explained. Ignis and Gladio then noticed the petrified angel on the bed, and they realized their sudden entry must have scared the poor guy that badly.

"Easy now, we're friends of Noctis," Ignis said softly, however, Prompto didn't relax. His gaze flicked briefly to look at Noctis, but swiftly refocused back on the new pair.

"Easy, they're telling the truth," Noct murmured in an attempt to calm Prompto down. "Listen, I need to go. I'll try to be back soon, alright?"

At this, Prompto began to panic. He did **not** want to be left alone, nor did he want the raven to leave. Tears of fear began to shimmer in the angel's blue eyes, and he began to tremble.

"H-hey…what's wrong?" This was certainly not what he'd been expecting as a reaction.

"Maybe he should come with, Noct," Gladio suggested. "He probably doesn't want to be alone."

Noct didn't seem too sure initially, but, finally, he nodded and turned to Prompto. "Can you stand?"

Nodding, Prompto got up from the bed, and followed Noctis closely as they headed to King Regis's bedroom. As the group entered, Regis barely responded. In fact, all he could manage at the moment was a tired sigh.

"…Father?" Noct called out as he moved over slowly.

(No, not yet.)

"…My son…" Regis wheezed, before breaking into a coughing fit. Ignis and Gladio stood back while Noctis approached the older man. Prompto kept himself a little closer, but still far enough that he wasn't intruding.

Noctis silently crouched by the man's bed and reached out to take his hand. "Father…why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"…I didn't want you to worry…" the king breathed, but then he noticed Prompto standing a little ways away. Upon seeing the angel's wings, he looked at Noctis. "I'd like to speak to your angel friend…" Though he was clearly surprised at the words, Noctis turned to look at Prompto and quietly gestured him to come closer.

Genuinely startled by the request, Prompto hesitantly came over, and kneeled by the bed. "…Yes, sir?" he asked softly.

"I know what you are capable of, angel," Regis rasped, making Prompto stiffen slightly. There's no way he could know, could he? "All I ask is that you make Noctis happy." The blonde blinked, but then nodded shyly. That was when he detected the scent of Regis's illness. He recognized it, so he placed his hand on the older man's chest, and expressed a wave of his healing magic through Regis's body.

"What are you doing?!" Noct asked, startled and concerned.

"I'm helping him," Prompto answered simply, and as he finished, there was a visible change in Regis. He was starting to look much better, and once the blonde was done, the older man took a deep breath before carefully sitting up.

While he was definitely shocked that Prompto would even consider healing his father, there was definitely a sense of relief visible in his eyes as he turned to regard Regis. "Father?"

Regis gave a tired smile to his son. "I'm fine now, my son," he assured the raven. Looking at Prompto, he added, "Thank you, angel. How did you know what illness that was? I've heard angels can only heal what they recognize."

"I recognized it as an assassination poison," Prompto admitted. "I was trained to recognize many diseases and toxins by Lady Lunafreya, so I know many of them. Someone must have poisoned you at some point, sir."

"Please, my boy, call me Regis," the older man chuckled, before turning serious. "It must have been back during that dinner with Aldercapt and his son, Ravus, for a potential treaty. Of course they denied me, so they probably wanted me dead for even trying."

Noctis's expression darkened considerably at that piece of information, his eyes shifting from light blue to glowing violet, before he swiftly shook it off again. "What do you want to do, Father? We don't have proof they were responsible…"

"Then we'll just sever our ties with them," Regis stated simply. "I know it seems petty, but that's the only way I could have become poisoned, and since there's no solid evidence, we can't accuse them without possibly suffering some sort of backlash." Prompto listened to this, and knew the older man was right. Without any real proof, there was no case. "Regardless, they will have no more contact with us."

Noctis nodded in agreement, before he rose to his feet and turned to the doorway. "Ignis."

"Of course," Ignis nodded, looking at Regis. "Your highness, I'll make sure to have the word spread among our allying areas." After a moment of thought, he switched his sharp gaze to Prompto, and said, "Noctis is actually the prince of Lucis and Insomnia, angel, and his father is the King. This kingdom has a truce with heaven, which is why you're safe with us." Prompto jolted a bit at the news; he didn't realize Noctis was a prince. His blue eyes were wide as he looked at the raven, almost seeing Noctis in a new light.

"Thank you, Ignis," the king told the sandy blonde, and looked once more at Prompto before he said, "I never got your name, angel. What is it?"

"I…it's Prompto," the blonde answered shyly.

"Well, Prompto, you're welcome to remain here as long as you'd like, as thanks for saving me," Regis smiled warmly. The angel nodded timidly, grateful for the king's kindness. "In fact, since you seem to have taken such a shine to my son, why don't you stay in his room?"

"W-wait a minute," Noct got out in surprise. "Not that I mind, but…don't you think that's…a little unorthodox, Father?"

"Not at all," his father replied. "From what I can tell, Prompto seems to have taken to you quite nicely, and you have plenty of space in your bedroom."

"I…I'd like that, if that's okay," Prompto murmured timidly, watching the prince for any negative reaction.

Noctis frowned for a moment in what was almost suspicion, but the look was gone before it could stick. "Well…alright. Gladio?"

"I'm on it," the brunette chuckled, and left with Ignis so they could take care of things on their ends. As Prompto left the room with Noctis trailing after, Regis called out to his son.

"Be good to him, Noctis. He's a special one," he advised.

The raven-haired demon looked back at his father briefly, before he nodded firmly. "Understood," he said before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind them.

A/N: R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, faithful readers! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 2

Once the spare bed had been set up in Noctis's room, complete with sheets, pillows, a comforter, and duvet, Prompto and Noctis were able to return to what was now their shared bedroom, and Prompto fell back onto the bed soon after seeing it, sighing contently at the softness of it. Ignis was still busy with his own work, but Gladio had been summoned by his sister to help organize the infirmary. So now the pair was alone for a while.

"Comfy?" Noctis laughed as he moved over to his own bed.

"Very," the blonde smiled, sitting up to look at the prince properly. "This is better than my bed back in heaven."

"Seriously?" Noctis asked curiously as he hopped on the bed, crossing his legs casually. "I was under the assumption heaven at least had decent beds…"

"We do, this one is just better, is all," Prompto giggled.

That made Noct laugh. "Good to know."

"How come you didn't tell me you're a prince sooner?" the smaller male inquired curiously after a few seconds.

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "Wasn't that important. I prefer to not be given special treatment at every turn. So I don't bring up when there's no need for it."

"You've got a point there," Prompto murmured, finding himself completely at ease with the raven by now. It was nice, to not be afraid, anxious, or stressed for once in his life. It had been far too long.

After a moment of silence, Noct finally decided to speak up again. "So…what's it like?"

"What, heaven?" Bright blue eyes blinked curiously at the demon from the question. Noct nodded, his tail flicking along the bed. A fond smile curved Prompto's lips before he began to speak. "It's nice. You always feel like you're home, even if you're really not. Lady Lunafreya, though… She makes everyone feel special, which is the best part of heaven. There's some…things about me that normally would have disqualified me from being a warrior, but Lady Lunafreya made an exception with me because she took a shine to me. I was determined to become one, and I was always trying harder than everyone else to surpass them. In fact, I once passed out 'cause I pushed myself too hard during training." At this, the angel gave a sheepish laugh.

This actually made Noct laugh. "Hahah… I remember something similar to that… Gladio likes to be very strict, to the point of exhaustion sometime. Thankfully I managed to at least get to my room before passing out…right on my floor."

"I'll bet, he kinda seems like the strict type," Prompto chuckled. "Though Ignis seems like he's worse about strictness."

"Oh he is, but Iggy's more about manners and relations and all that," Noctis admitted, a small fond smile on his face. "But they're good friends."

"They sound like it," the smaller male smiled, looking Noctis in the eyes. "You're lucky."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"Never had any friends myself. I was too shy and awkward growing up, and to this day, I'm still shy," Prompto shrugged a bit too casually.

"Really? Not one?"

"No, I was just too afraid of being hurt, when I think back on it," the blonde murmured. "I'd seen and heard so much about how people would be friends one minute and stab each other in the back the next, that I was scared to be hurt like that myself. That's why I pushed myself into becoming a warrior."

"…" Noct didn't reply immediately, but his tail slightly swished back and forth along the bed. Finally, he allowed a smile. "Well, guess that got changed today, huh?"

"Yeah, it did," Prompto agreed, smiling gratefully at Noctis. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Noct said with a smile.

"Ya know, you're the first person I've felt this at ease with since Lady Lunafreya, to be honest," the angel admitted, blushing faintly.

The comment made Noct tilt his head curiously, before he smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he quipped, before he stood up again and stretched his arms over his head. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should probably get some rest."

"Right," Prompto nodded, his feathered wings shuffling slightly against his back. "Um…I don't have any clothes to change into…"

"Hmm…can you stand up for a moment?"

"Um, sure?" The blonde complied, standing up from the bed as per the prince's request.

Once he stood, Noctis stepped up to in front of him, and then put his hand to his own hand, and then moved it over to Prompto's. "…Well, we're about the same height…so you can borrow some pants to sleep in if you want… I'll ask Ignis to fix you at least one shirt for the morning. Sound good?"

"That would be nice," Prompto nodded. "I'd rather not sleep naked, after all…" He blushed and his eyes widened as soon as he finished speaking, though.

"Well, it's warm enough if you'd want to," Noctis chuckled good-naturedly, before he moved over to his closet. The smaller male mentally slapped himself, trying to clear his mind of the image he'd conjured. Himself and the prince curled up together in the same bed, both of them nude. It had to be the remnants of his last heat making him think like that. Thank goddess that had ended a week before this.

"Catch.

Just as Prompto looked up, the dark flannel sleep pants hit him right in the face. The angel pulled the clothing from his face, and caught an amused look on the demon's face before it disappeared. Huffing quietly, Prompto asked, "Where's the bathroom? I need to shower…"

"Right behind you," Noctis said, pointing over Prompto's shoulder. The blonde looked back, and saw the room, and then softly thanked Noctis before disappearing into the bathroom. He felt gross, but that was probably due to the fighting and falling into the lake earlier.

He kicked off his boots and socks before peeling off his shirt, pants, and boxers and stepping into the shower to get cleaned up. He could really smell Noctis's now-familiar scent in the large shower, and he inhaled deeply before sighing softly as he turned on the water and beginning to get cleaned up. As he washed himself down with the body wash, he couldn't help but hope that the prince didn't mind him using the body wash and shampoo. Once finished, he grabbed a towel that looked and smelled clean, and began to dry off. Finally, he was dry enough, and he pulled on the flannel pajamas Noctis had provided him, but was forced to go commando since his only pair of boxers were with his other clothes in a dirty pile.

"Well this stinks…" he mumbled to himself. "Hopefully I can get more clothes soon…" Sighing shakily, he stepped out of the bathroom, finding the raven already lying in his own bed, shirtless as well, doing something on his phone. Noctis didn't seem to notice him returning, as he tapped in something on the screen, before waiting.

"~Pireeeeh~" his phone chirped then, and Noctis chuckled softly in response.

"Whatcha doing?" Prompto inquired, not trying to pry.

The demon hummed curiously, before he smiled. "Ah, was just talking to someone. He's actually curious about you." He looked to his phone and typed something quickly, before holding it out to Prompto. "Go ahead." The smaller male gently took the phone, and then typed in, 'Hello?'

"~Pireeeeh~" the phone chirped, as a small message popped up under Prompto's. It read 'Helloooo~' followed by a bright smiling bird. The angel couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face at the sight.

'Who are you?' he typed in before sending it.

"~Pireeh~"

'I'm Carbuncle! Nice to meet you!' A party popper followed the message. This made Prompto laugh softly.

'Nice to meet you, too, Carbuncle~ I'm Prompto,' he sent.

"~Pireeh~"

'Hi Prom! Can I call you Prom?'

'Sure, why not?' The blonde giggled at the other's obvious excitement before looking at Noctis.

Noct merely smiled as his phone went off with a cheery "~Pireeeh~". The 'message' that followed was simply a cheering yellow bird tossing up confetti.

"Carbuncle has a lot of energy to him, doesn't he?" Prompto asked the prince.

"That he does," Noct agreed, as his phone went off again, once again displaying a smiling bird, with a music note on either side.

"I hate to ask, but who is Carbuncle? I know you said he's your friend, but how do you know him?" the smaller male inquired as he typed in that he was getting sleepy before sending it and handing Noctis his phone back.

"Hard to explain… I don't know when or even how we met, but he's been there for me whenever I needed someone. Specifically when my father was busy."

"~Pireeeeh~"

Noctis briefly looked down at his phone, before he smiled and looked up. "Carbuncle says goodnight." Prompto chuckled before replying.

"Mind telling him goodnight for me?" he questioned.

"Sure." Noctis turned to his phone and quickly typed in something. The phone gave one more "~Pireh~!" before Noct finally set it aside on his nightstand. Once he had, Prompto padded over to the spare bed, and climbed under the covers while yawning.

"Goodnight, Noctis," he called tiredly.

"G'night," Noct said in return, before he climbed under his own covers to get some rest as well.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next morning, Prompto woke to Noctis gently shaking him awake. "…Huh?" he uttered, blinking his eyes open.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Noctis quipped with a chuckle.

"Mm…morning…" the blonde mumbled, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10. Iggy just dropped your clothes off."

"Oh… Thanks," Prompto said, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He sat up as the raven backed up a bit, and then yawned widely again, this time a faint squeak escaping him in the process. Noctis chuckled at the sound, but he didn't say anything about it as he picked up his phone and tucked it in his pocket. The smaller male slid out of bed, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom to get dressed. Once he had come out, he looked at Noctis. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, since you're likely staying here for a while, I figured it'd be a good idea to show you around," Noctis said calmly.

"Oh, okay. That's a good idea," Prompto nodded, before his stomach growled.

That made Noctis smile cheekily. "And I think the dining room's a good place to start. Agreed?"

"Yeah, probably," the angel blushed, his wings shuffling slightly in embarrassment. Noctis chuckled softly, before he led Prompto out of the room. Prompto stuck close to the demon prince as they headed to the dining room. When they arrived, King Regis and Gladio were waiting as Ignis helped bring out everyone's breakfasts. Once all the plates were set, the sandy blonde took a seat next to Gladio, which was across from the two empty seats that were clearly meant for Noctis and Prompto.

"Take a seat, you two," Regis called to them. "Eat up while it's hot." The pair complied, sitting down at the seats meant for them. Prompto nearly drooled at the mouthwatering aroma of the tasty food on the plate. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Noctis merely smiled at the blonde's expression, before he started eating quietly.

"What do you think of it, Prompto? It's a favorite of Noctis's," Ignis said to the young angel.

"It's really good," Prompto replied, smiling shyly after swallowing a bite of food.

"Thank you," the advisor smiled back. The group ate in peace, and once they were finished, the staff cleaned up while Gladio and Ignis left with King Regis to discuss some things. This left Prompto alone with Noctis, and when the blonde realized this, he relaxed, but at the same time, he felt nervous.

Noct didn't seem to catch on to this, as he stood from his seat. "Right, so, shall we start the actual tour, then?"

"Sure," the smaller male nodded, rolling his shoulders slightly as he stood in an attempt to relax. Once the angel was back on his feet, Noctis offered him a smile before he started walking again. Prompto was quick to follow, sticking close to the taller male as he toured him through the palace.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Aaand here's the garden," Noctis said as they stepped out through the door and into the garden. The smaller male gaped in awe at the beautiful sight, pleasantly surprised by the sight of all the various flowers and plants growing in such a way that they almost formed a pattern.

"It's gorgeous," Prompto breathed.

"Glad to know you approve," Noctis chuckled as they walked down the stairs and onto the grass.

"Of course! I wonder how it would look during a sunrise, though…" the blonde hummed thoughtfully.

"…huh, not sure. Don't think I've ever woken up that early…" Noctis admitted.

"I guess we'll just have to find out sometime, huh?" Prompto giggled, giving the raven a teasing look.

"Must we, really?" Noctis asked in a mock-whine, a small smirk on his face.

"Duh," the angel snorted, laughing.

Noctis laughed in return. "Alright, fine," he finally conceded. Prompto beamed triumphantly, having won their little bickering. As they continued to walk, the poor blonde felt the strong urge to take the prince's hand in his, but he resisted the urge with a blush, instead clasping his hands behind his back.

Noctis didn't notice that, naturally, paying more attention to where he was going, though he occasionally stopped to regard either watch the flowers, or pausing to listen to something he'd heard. Prompto then perked up as a thought hit him.

"Noctis? Are there any Chocobos around here?" he asked excitedly, sounding like a child about to go into a candy shop.

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"YES!" Prompto crowed, startling the prince. Blushing in embarrassment, he elaborated. "We don't have Chocobos in heaven, but I'd heard of them and seen pictures, and I thought they were super cute and wanted to ride on one…"

"You want to…but you've got wings. Shouldn't that be more interesting?" Noctis asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, it's more convenient, but I'd still like to experience riding on a Chocobo…" the blonde mumbled, scuffing the toe of his boot in the dirt.

Noct didn't say anything immediately, before he smirked. "Well…let's get to the stables, then, huh?"

"YUSH!" Prompto cheered, making Noctis laugh at his enthusiasm. The warrior would never live this down, he just knew it. Eagerly, he followed the demon prince to the stables where the Chocobos were kept. After a brief walk, they reached an enclosed grassy field. And happily running about the large, open "pen" were a handful of large yellow birds. The angel's crystalline eyes widened with childlike wonder as he neared the edge of the fencing, and he looked back at Noctis as he bounced on his heels excitedly.

Noctis had to seriously resist the urge to laugh out loud, and he managed to curb it down to an amused smile. "You wanna pet one?"

"I'd love to!" Prompto grinned.

"Heh… alright." Noctis stepped up to beside Prompto and briefly looked around the pen, before his put two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. "Choco!" he shouted out.

"Kweh~!"

Barely ten seconds after, one of the Chocobos came running for the fence, coming to halt just in front of Noct where it proceeded to nuzzle its beak against the prince. "Kweh~"

"Hahah! Easy, boy, easy! I'm happy to see you, too," Noctis laughed out as he petted the bird's shimmering golden feathers. Prompto smiled warmly at the sight of the large bird being so affectionate with the raven.

"Can I pet him?" he asked shyly.

"Sure," Noct said with a small smile before he turned to the Chocobo. "Choco, this is Prompto. He's a friend, so be nice."

Choco, in response, chirped once and then looked to Prompto, tilting his head sideways curiously. "Kweh?"

"Hi Choco," the blonde whispered, reaching out his hand to pet Noctis's Chocobo gently. Choco didn't respond immediately to the touch, but before Prompto could pull back, the bird cooed happily and leaned into the touch. The smaller male grinned at Noctis, pleased that the bird seemed to like him. Noct just returned the smile quietly, before he, without warning, hopped over the fence.

"W-wait for me!" the angel yelped, quickly copying him and joining the demon.

Noctis laughed as he went ahead. "Well keep moving then. Choco! C'mon!"

"Kweh~" Prompto was quick to practically glue himself to Noctis's side, but still smiled brightly at the Chocobo walking with them.

Noctis absently smiled when Choco rubbed up against his side, before he opened the stable. "Alright, Choco; you wanna go for a ride?"

"KWEH!"

"Seems he wants to," the angel giggled, loving Choco's excitement.

"Yep. He **loves** to run," Noctis said as he walked inside. As he lifted a dark leather saddle and mouthpiece, Choco chirped happily and almost bounced around on the spot. "Easy, boy, I'm coming," the demon laughed as he approached. "Now hold still, okay?"

"Kweh!" Prompto giggled at Choco's excitement, watching with interest as the taller male saddled up the large golden bird and put the mouthpiece for the reins around his beak. Once both items were secure, Noctis looked out into to field with a thoughtful hum.

"Whatcha thinking?" the blonde asked.

"Well… Choco isn't the ideal 'starter' if you've never ridden before… so I'm just thinking who else to pick…" That's when Prompto felt a nudge to his back, and he looked behind him to see another Chocobo almost seeming to smile at him in a way.

"What about this one?" Prompto asked, looking back at Noctis as he turned to face the new Chocobo.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed as he looked around Prompto curiously. "…Oh hey, Sora," he greeted, reaching out and rubbing the Chocobo's beak. "You wanna come with us, huh?"

"Kweh~" was all the female responded with, looking at Prompto.

"Seems like she likes me," the angel smiled.

"Seems like…though Ignis will say she likes everybody," Noctis chuckled as he went to collect another saddle and mouthpiece.

"Kweh!" Sora cried out, stepping a bit closer to the blonde and making him laugh.

"I dunno, maybe she likes me the most," Prompto grinned cheekily. Noctis merely laughed at the spectacle as he came back and began to secure the saddle and mouthpiece on Sora as well. Once he had finished, the warrior couldn't help but bounce in place out of pure excitement. "Are we almost ready?" he asked eagerly.

"Almost," Noctis confirmed with a small smirk, before he lightly took hold of the reins of both. "Okay, you two, c'mon," he said as he led the way out of the pen and off to the side. Prompto followed eagerly, practically skipping after Noctis. He still couldn't believe the change the prince had brought out in him. He felt so good just being near him. What would things be like if they ever became a couple…? He hoped to find out before his next heat.

Finally they reached a larger field behind the stables. There were almost no Chocobos to be seen, aside from the few that were running around the place.

"Right, so," Noctis began as he looked to Prompto. "Think you can manage getting on Sora yourself?"

"I'm sure I can," the smaller male nodded. He then accepted the offered reins from the demon, and gently tugged Sora closer, lining himself up to mount the large bird. He then hopped up onto her with grace, mounting her like a complete natural. He then looked at Noctis with a proud grin.

Noctis allowed a smile and a nod, before he moved over to Choco and got on as well. Choco instantly hopped up with a merry "Kweh~!" which made the raven laugh.

"Easy, now!"

"He's really energetic, too, huh?" Prompto guessed, amused as he watched the bird seem to tremble with energy ready to burst.

"Yeah," Noctis chuckled. "Choco, calm down; just let Prompto get used to riding first, and then we run like the wind, okay?"

"Kweh!" Prepared to show the raven what he was able to handle, Prompto gave a devilish grin before giving Sora a firm yet gentle nudge with his heels, and bolting off ahead of Noctis.

"See ya slowpoke!" he cackled.

"Uh-oh…" Noctis mumbled, just before Choco gave an excited call and immediately bolted after Sora and Prompto, almost easily catching up to the others. Seeing Choco trying to catch up, Prompto leaned down and stroked Sora on the side of her neck.

"What do ya say we show these two who's faster, huh girl?" he asked, and she called out eagerly before dashing ahead with Prompto hanging on for the ride. Noctis laughed at that, while Choco cried out, before his rider leaned forward, which allowed the bird to gain more speed. Prompto was quick to copy, despite not being able to see Noctis behind him. The blonde gave an exhilarated laugh, which spurred Sora into going even faster with a determined cry.

"Kuweeeh!"

Before Prompto had a chance to respond to that, Choco suddenly landed several feet ahead of Sora, and then took off running with a cry of his own.

"Oh, no you don't," Prompto smirked wickedly, and looked down at Sora.

"Kweh!" she cried out, and then shot off after them at a speed even greater than before.

Choco chirped once, before he suddenly jumped and then bounced off the nearest pillar and shot off to the left.

"What the—?" Prompto yelped. "Come on, Sora, we gotta beat him!"

"KWEH!" she cried out determinedly. She then dashed after him, leaping off a rock to streak ahead. Choco gave a cry, and Noctis was laughing as he stayed well ahead of them, before taking another sudden turn and leap. Prompto pouted, having wanted to show that he could handle riding a Chocobo.

Suddenly, Sora turned sharply, and the angel held on as Sora dashed through a shortcut, easily putting a good amount of distance between the two riders. When Choco finally caught up, he chirped in surprise, before he picked up speed, and Noctis allowed a half-chuckle.

"Okay, we're even!" Prompto laughed, gently slowing Sora to a stop. "That was fun!"

Choco gave an indignant "Kweh!" but silenced when Noct petted his neck. "Easy, Choco." Once the bird had calmed, Noctis turned to Prompto. "Not bad. Sure this was your first time?"

"Not riding, but with a Chocobo, yes," the smaller male admitted. "I was trained to ride the griffons in heaven, but I don't like them as much as the Chocobos."

"I see," Noct chuckled. "You ready to head back?" Looking at the darkening sky as an imminent storm approached, Prompto nodded, shivering lightly at the chill he hadn't noticed until now.

"Right, let's go back, Choco."

"Kweeeh…"

"We'll ride again tomorrow, Choco, promise," the demon chuckled. "C'mon." Choco chirped once more, and then started making the way back to the stable. Sora and Prompto followed, the angel feeling nervous and hoping the storm wouldn't be too bad to make him panic tonight. Fortunately, there was a distraction for him when they arrived back at the stable. Ignis and Gladio were waiting, apparently to escort them to lunch. Prompto and Noctis put the two Chocobos away for the day, and then hurried inside with the other two as the rain began to fall heavily.

"Well, I hope the ground won't be so slippery tomorrow if we're gonna ride," Prompto mumbled as he shivered from the water on him.

"I'm sure the storm will let up by tonight," Ignis assured him, smiling faintly.

"If not, we'll figure something out," Gladio added as they entered the dining hall. The group took their same seats as that morning, and soon enough, their lunches were brought out. However, as he was about to eat, Prompto noticed Regis was missing.

"Where's King Regis?" he asked.

"He's doing paperwork as a bit of catch-up work from while he was sick," Ignis explained.

"Oh, okay…" the blonde murmured, returning to his food. Once the four had finished eating, Prompto followed Noctis back to their bedroom. It was only once the door had shut behind them that a loud crack of thunder boomed outside, causing the poor angel to squeal and jump.

"…?" At that sound, Noctis looked over curiously. "You okay?"

"Y…yeah. Just n-not too keen on thunderstorms," Prompto stammered, trying to pull himself together.

Noctis blinked, twice, before he tilted his head sideways. "Wait… don't you live up in the clouds? I would've thought…"

"W-well, technically speaking, the level the thunderclouds are is j-just above heaven," the smaller male stuttered in explanation. "I know it's weird, but that doesn't mean I like them…"

"I see…" the demon murmured, his tail lightly swaying behind him. Another crack of thunder sounded, and Prompto had the misfortune of seeing the lightning as it struck a tree far off, making him want to pass out with fear. He couldn't help but imagine being stuck out in the storm like he'd been forced to in training camp…

"Prompto." The call was followed by a touch to his shoulder. The smaller male's frightened blue gaze quickly flicked to look at Noctis. "It's okay. It can't hurt you in here." Prompto whimpered, terrified, but he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around the prince, seeking comfort. The sudden hug actually had Noctis tensing in surprise. However, he didn't push the angel away. The blonde felt himself beginning to relax from the demon's soothing scent, and eventually pulled away, blushing darkly.

"S-sorry…"

"Ah, it's okay," Noctis said with a nod. "You gonna be okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just…need a few minutes… Mind if I take a shower?" the angel asked, feeling awkward.

"Sure. Take your time."

"Thanks," Prompto murmured, and snagged the pajama pants from last night off his bed before heading into the bathroom. While taking a shower, he couldn't help but fear a premature return of his heat. Since he wouldn't be on his suppressants now, seeing as they were in heaven, he hoped beyond hope that nothing major would happen too soon. Even if he is fairly certain Noctis is his "one".

See, the way angels find their "one", or soul mate, is by interacting with various people. If an angel feels differently with that person as compared to anyone else, then that's their "one". Prompto hoped Noctis was his one, because he felt really good around the raven-haired prince.

Resisting the urge to swear when he caught himself thinking dirty thoughts, he quickly ended the shower, seeing as he was clean by now, and had just lingered to think. Don't need to be getting a hard-on around the prince. Yet. Finally, once he was dried and dressed back in the pajama pants, he stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Noctis on his phone again in his own bed.

"Talking to Carbuncle again?" the blonde asked as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Noctis looked up briefly, before he shrugged. "Nah. Just—oh crap…!" he hissed suddenly, going back to his phone when it beeped, tapping and swiping a little.

"What?" Prompto laughed lightly, watching the prince.

"Just…a moment…" Noctis snarled, his tail snapping out behind him. Finally, though, he let out a short victory cry as he pumped his fist in the air. "Gotcha!"

"Sounds like fun, whatever game that is," the blonde chuckled.

"Heh…it is; it's called 'King's Knight'. You wanna try?"

"Sure," Prompto smiled, taking the offered phone from Noctis's hand. He then began to play, finding the ease of it come to him naturally.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

During the night, Noctis groaned a bit as his sharp ear picked up an unfamiliar sound, before he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing a dark violet as he carefully surveyed the room, looking for whatever it had been that had woken him.

It didn't take him long to find; as his attention was almost immediately drawn to the other bed in the room. Prompto was curled up in a ball under the comforter, trying desperately not to sob and wake up Noctis ever since the storm's intensity outside had increased. He gave a pitiful whine as a powerful boom of thunder rumbled the earth.

"…Prompto?" Immediately, the blonde jolted then stiffened, realizing he'd woken the raven up.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled, wiping roughly at his eyes to clear them from the tears that had been steadily rolling down his cheeks.

Noctis sat up slowly, looking over to the angel quietly for a moment. "…Are you alright?" Prompto was about to tell Noctis yes, he would be fine, but then a deafening crack of thunder sounded outside, coupled with a blinding flash of lightning. The smaller male was unable to suppress his fear any longer.

"N-no, I'm n-not all right!" he wailed. The demon prince briefly looked toward the window, as if assessing the storm, before he sighed and scooted off the bed. Once his feet touched the floor, he stood and moved over to Prompto's bed. Prompto's shock was clear when he felt the taller male's weight on the bed, considering he didn't move other than the trembling of fear wracking his body.

"Hey…" Noctis called out, reaching out and placing a hand on his back, between his wings. Prompto whimpered quietly, biting his bottom lip harshly to keep the sobs at bay. However, he relaxed only minutely at the demon's touch.

"It's alright…" he murmured, gently rubbing his back. "It's going to be alright…" The angel gave an almost animalistic whine, rolling over and into Noctis's side, unable to resist wrapping his arms around the raven's waist to seek further comfort. The moment he did, Noct froze, but only for a moment as he reached down and continued to rub his back. Prompto whimpered and sniffled as the storm continued to rage outside, but eventually managed to calm himself enough to thank Noctis coherently.

"…Thank…you…" he mumbled quietly, his mind suddenly registering where the prince had been keeping his hand this whole time. He froze for a moment, trying to figure out how to get him to stop before things went south. That spot on his back between his wings was **very** sensitive, and if the raven lingered there for too long, Prompto was sure he'd be stuck with a boner for the rest of the night. Not wanting to seem like a complete ass, though, the angel just decided to make sure Noctis didn't see his groin. Lying on his stomach, he could already feel his cock beginning to harden and press into the mattress. And as much as the poor blonde wanted Noctis to stay with him for comfort, he knew there was no chance of hiding his hard-on if he had the prince remain there. Instead, he let go of Noctis's waist and slowly sat up, making sure to keep his hands covering his lap.

Noctis, thankfully, didn't seem to notice this, as his gaze was aimed at Prompto's face. "You're welcome. Think you'll be okay now?"

"Y-yeah," Prompto nodded hastily, his sapphire eyes showing his gratitude for the prince's help and kindness. Noctis regarded him for a moment, thinking, before he stood up and moved over to his nightstand and began to fish around in the drawer. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked curiously, his eyes wide with childlike curiosity.

The demon didn't reply immediately, but after a moment, he smiled as he lifted a small item and then walked back. Before Prompto could ask again, Noct held the item out to him. "Try putting this under your pillow."

The item he was holding out was a small figurine of a light-green, fox-like creature with a small red horn in the middle of its forehead. Despite its small size, though, it seemed to give off an air of protection.

"What is it?" Prompto inquired, accepting the offered figurine.

"Ah, just a little protective charm I've had since I was a kid…" Noctis admitted with a small shrug. "Father said it would protect me if I was ever afraid of anything. So… just give it a shot, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Noctis," the smaller male smiled, tucking the figurine under his pillow, and trying not to squirm from his boner that reminded him of its presence. It was practically screaming from lack of attention, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Unfortunately, the squirming was something Noctis **did** notice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just need to get some sleep now. I was up for about an hour before you heard me…" Prompto lied, desperate for him to not find out.

"You sure?"

"Yup, I promise," the angel smiled, hoping it came off as reassuring.

"…Well, okay…" Noct murmured, though he didn't seem to believe it. "Don't hesitate to wake me if you need to, okay?"

"Okay, will do," Promptis nodded, curling himself under the comforter again. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, and murmured, "Goodnight, Noctis."

"G'night," Noctis said as he walked back to his own bed and climbed back under the covers. Soon after, the pair fell asleep, despite Prompto's erection.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We're getting to the best part! Not this chapter, but the next one, I promise! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 3

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

It was a nice day, finally. After three days, that storm had finally ended, and the ground was almost completely dry from the downpour by now. Prompto was outside in the gardens with Noctis, and the pair was heading towards the stables to visit Choco and Sora.

"Hey Prompto," Noctis suddenly said. Once he had the angel's attention, he asked, "How would you feel about going camping later this week?" Prompto was immediately grinning widely.

"That sounds fun! But if we're going camping, I'll need my guns back. Just on the off chance something should happen," the blonde replied.

"Oh I highly doubt that," Noctis chuckled. "But fine. I'll ask Ignis to have them prepared by then."

"Thanks. Besides, I kinda miss having target practice," Prompto admitted, folding his hands behind his back as they walked. Noctis merely chuckled as they reached the stables. Once there, the prince immediately whistled, which had Choco come sprinting over immediately.

"Kweh~"

"Hey there," Noctis laughed as he petted the large bird. "You survive the rain okay, huh?"

"Kweh~"

"Where's Sora?" the angel at his side wondered, concerned. That's when she heard his voice and joined Choco with them. "Hi, Sora," he smiled, petting her.

"Kweh~" she chirped happily.

This sight made Noctis laugh, before he vaulted over the fence. "Coming?"

"There in a jiffy!" Prompto answered back, hopping over as well. He followed the raven while their Chocobos trailed behind them.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

A few days later, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were heading out to a camping ground that wasn't too far from the palace, but also was a nice distance into the wilderness. As they trekked, Prompto continued to finger the handles of his guns in their holsters every time he heard a strange noise.

"Easy, Prompt," Noctis chuckled out. "Nothing's gonna jump out and bite you, alright?"

"Sorry, just kinda get antsy in new surroundings," Prompto apologized, feeling some butterflies in his stomach at the nickname. Noctis merely smiled as he trudged after Ignis and Gladio, with his tail snapping out at a couple of bugs as he went.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the brush higher up, making Prompto look up at the source sharply. His blue eyes became steely as he watched for the source to emerge. Within seconds, a coeurl leapt out, aiming straight for Noctis.

"Noctis!" the angel shouted in warning, whipping out one of his pistols and shooting the beast, sending it flying back. The sudden gunshot had Noctis and his caretakers jumping in surprise. However, when Noctis spotted the injured beast, his eyes narrowed into a glare as his eyes began to glow dark violet. And then, with a brief kick to the ground, Noctis was gone from his spot.

And just as the coeurl got up, it squealed as Noctis came down on top of it, drilling a lance into its spine. Gladio and Ignis had no time to react before Prompto swiftly fired two more shots at the feline beast, promptly finishing it off.

"You okay?" the blonde asked the raven as he walked over to him.

"I'm fine," the prince confirmed with a nod as the lance dissipated into white dust. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Prompto beamed. "I knew there was something weird going on…"

"What do you mean?"

"I could sense something following, but it was trying to wait until the right moment. That coeurl was stalking us."

That actually made Noctis frown in slight question. "Odd…they're not usually this persistent…"

Prodding the dead beast with his toe, Prompto said, "Seems it was pretty hungry. Thing's skinny."

"…wonder why…" Noctis murmured. Suddenly, Ignis's voice snapped them out of them thoughts.

"Come on, you two! Or else the daemons will be out before we get to camp!" he called, Gladio and the sandy blonde already several feet ahead.

"C-coming!" the angel stuttered, following Noctis as they rejoined their caretakers. They eventually reached camp without further incident, and Prompto was excited to find a hot spring nearby, close enough to the camp site that the daemons wouldn't be able to attack them. "Awesome!" he cheered. "There's a hot spring here!"

"Yeah, we know," Noct chuckled, quite amused at how easily excitable Prompto was.

"Well, I hardly got to use the spring in heaven," he pouted. "It was more for healing after tough fights."

"Interesting," Ignis murmured, causing the smaller male to look at him curiously.

"What? It's a healing spring, nothing major," Prompto shrugged.

"None of those here, as far as we know," Gladio explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure the hot springs here feel good, right?" the blonde asked, looking at Noctis.

"Can't argue with that," Noctis said with a nod and a smile. Prompto grinned happily, excited now to use the hot spring.

"We'd better set up camp first, though. Otherwise it'll be a bitch doing it in the dark," Gladio pointed out, seeing the angel's excitement. He idly thought about how well Prompto and Noctis complimented each other, but soon dismissed the thought. Prompto pouted at the brunette's advice, but nodded anyway. The group set up camp, and despite Prompto needing quite a bit of instruction, he soon got the hang of it. Finally, they were finished, and the angel looked at Noctis expectantly.

Noticing the look, the prince laughed at the eagerness of the angel. "Okay, okay, let's go."

"It's about time!" Prompto whined, dancing in place.

"You two enjoy it. I'll fix us some dinner while Gladio keeps watch," Ignis told them, and Prompto was secretly relieved for it to be just himself and Noctis in the spring. He had a faint inkling that Ignis knew of his attraction to the demon prince, but mentally shrugged the thought away. Noctis lead the way to the hot spring, where he plopped down and ran his fingers through the water for a moment.

Prompto, however, was already stripping down to his boxers, which he had gotten plenty more of, thanks to Ignis. Good thing he'd thought to bring a few extra pairs. He was quick to go to the water's rocky edge, and then slowly and carefully lower himself into the water. He gave a light hiss at the heat, but soon was sighing in content.

"Come on, Noctis! It feels amazing!" he grinned at the taller male.

Noctis allowed a smile and small chuckle as he rose up. "Alright, coming," he quipped, as he removed his shirt as well. The angel's eyes widened comically as he watched his "one" undressing down to his own boxers. Man, he really should have rethought this hot spring idea… Life can be cruel. He gave a nervous swallow as Noctis climbed into the spring with him.

"Whew!" Noctis exhaled as he sat back along the rocky wall. "That hit the spot…"

"Definitely," Prompto agreed softly, trying to make himself comfortable, despite his nerves. His feathered wings spread out halfway, as he didn't want them to remain soaked. After all, it's always a bitch to dry his wings. Can't really towel-dry them, now can he? Just as he thought that, there was a sudden touch to the back of his left wing. The touch jolted Prompto from his thoughts, and he looked to see Noctis touching his left wing.

"You like my wings?" he asked with an amused smile, spreading them wider.

"I just didn't know they were…this **big** ," Noctis pointed out, now running both his hands along the feathered limbs in something that could almost be called awe. Prompto shivered lightly at the touches, and then chuckled.

"Well, wait until you see me fly with them," he snickered.

Noctis smiled with a chuckle of his own. "That so, huh?"

"Yup. May not look it, but I can be pretty acrobatic in the air," Prompto grinned, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Heh…well you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" the prince chuckled.

"Wait until they dry, and I'll show ya," the blonde smirked wickedly. "Can't exactly fly when they're damp or wet."

"True," Noct chuckled, before he sat back again. "But let's take it easy for today, alright?"

"Oh, all right," Prompto pouted, sitting back as well. Eventually, Ignis called them back for dinner, and the pair quickly got re-dressed after drying off and changing boxers before returning to the camp. This time, however, Prompto went back without a shirt on, so as to let his wings dry faster.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" the advisor asked with a light smile.

"Sure did!" the angel grinned, and then smelled the food. "That smells really good."

"As I would certainly hope it did. This is one of Gladio's favorites, so it was quite easy to make," Ignis chuckled.

"What is it?" Prompto inquired, spotting the cups waiting for them.

"Cup Noodles with Behemoth meat," Gladio answered, making the blonde look at him in alarm.

"You killed a Behemoth earlier?!" he yelped.

"Nah, not today. This was saved from a more recent hunt," the brunette assured him with a laugh before realizing the angel lacked a shirt. "But I'm surprised you're going shirtless right now."

"Need to let the wings dry out, dude," Prompto laughed. "They can't do that while in a shirt."

"Good point. Or else they'll become musty, correct?" Ignis guessed.

"Yup. And they lose their sheen," the smaller male confirmed.

"Well, let's eat while it's hot," Gladio reminded them, making Prompto grin.

"Yes, please!" he nodded eagerly. Noctis merely smiled as he sat down after accepting his helping. After blowing some steam away, he quietly started eating.

As the group ate, Prompto could feel his wings drying out fully thanks to the warmth of the fire. He had unfolded them completely so as to get them to dry faster, which worked out nicely. Once he had finished his Cup Noodles, he grinned slyly at Noctis. Noctis laughed at the look. "Really? Is that even smart to do after eating?"

"Just watch," Prompto said simply, getting up after setting his cup to the side. With a powerful flap of his wings, the angel launched himself skyward, and did a few flips. "Told you!" he yelled to the prince.

Said prince laughed as he rose to his feet again. "Alright, I admit; that's pretty cool."

"Wait until you see how fast I am!" Prompto cackled, streaking off. He soon returned with the coeurl's whiskers from before.

"Whoa…" Noctis managed to get out.

The blonde merely stuck his tongue out playfully before landing on the ground once more. "Told ya," he smirked at the raven. Even Ignis was stunned, as he seemed to see Prompto as much stronger than he'd initially thought. Gladio simply chuckled, accepting the offered whiskers from Prompto in his outstretched hand. Noctis chuckled, briefly shaking his head before he glanced off to the side.

"What?" Prompto asked, tilting his head to the side like an adorably confused puppy. Noctis didn't answer the question. Instead he headed toward the tents, where he started to collect a few things. Prompto trailed after him, watching him from a few feet away.

"Can you hold this one?" Noctis suddenly asked as his tail lifted up a hefty bucket and held it out to the angel.

"Um, sure?" the angel said, quirking a brow as he was handed the bucket.

Noctis didn't say anything else as he lifted a single metal case as he rose to his feet. "Ignis! We're heading for the lake!"

"Sounds good, just be careful for any daemons," the sandy blonde warned.

"Call if you need help," Gladio added.

"Will do!" Noctis promised, before he started walking, urging Prompto to follow. The smaller male was quick to follow his friend, staying close. Despite holding the bucket, he still was ready for anything to jump out at them.

"So, what are we doing?" Prompto inquired curiously, wondering what was in the case Noctis carried.

"You're paying me back for when you messed up our last trip," Noctis said, but the smile on his face said it was merely in jest.

"Wha? What do you mean?!" the blonde yelped.

As they finally reached the lake, Noctis walked up the wooden wharf and all the way to the end, where he set down the case. "Just put that over here," he said, pointing next to the case as he crouched and flipped it open, beginning to search through its contents. As he did, though, his tail was snapping back and forth in slight excitement.

"Nooooctis… I really don't know what we're doing…" Prompto whined, setting the bucket down where instructed.

Noctis merely chuckled, as he pulled out two things, and then scooted over to the edge, throwing his legs over the edge as he settled there. "Fishing," was his only response as he snapped his hand to the side and his trusty fishing rod materialized in his hand.

"Fishing? I hate ask to ask stupid questions, Noctis, but what's fishing?" the smaller male asked, feeling stupid.

The prince didn't respond immediately as he busied himself with attaching both the lure and bait to the rod. Once done with that, he said, "Well, sit down and you'll see."

"Okay…" Prompto pouted, sitting next to the raven. He watched Noctis as he cast his line out, still curious. Noctis hummed softly as he remained sitting there, lightly holding the fishing rod as he kept his gaze on the lure. The blonde by his side tried waiting patiently, which wasn't working, so in order to keep himself from fidgeting, he soon thought about the demon next to him.

Noctis was an amazing person, but despite this, Prompto wanted for the raven to know how he felt. Biting his bottom lip out of nervousness, he contemplated telling him. He wasn't sure yet, but he also didn't want to be rejected. Just as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, however…

"Ah!" Noctis exclaimed as the lure suddenly disappeared under the water's surface and the line was drawn taut, with the rod bending under the weight of whatever was pulling on the lure. "Oh no you don't!" Noctis snarled as he pulled and began reeling. Immediately, Prompto shut his mouth and watched between Noctis and the other end of the line.

' _Dammit, I was so close…!_ ' he thought in frustration.

The prince didn't seem to notice the angel's frustration, as he continued to work on the fishing rod, until, finally, he reached down and pulled out a fish along with the lure, laughing as he did. "Gotcha!"

"So…fishing is just catching fish?" Prompto asked curiously, shaking off his earlier thoughts.

"Yep. 's that simple."

"We don't have large bodies of water in heaven, so that's why I was confused," the blonde explained, looking at the prince. "That's also why I can't swim."

"I figured…" Noctis murmured as he put the fish in the bucket. "You wanna try?"

"I dunno… I don't want to screw it up," Prompto admitted, toeing the wooden surface beneath them nervously.

"I doubt you will. C'mon," Noctis said, holding out the rod to Prompto.

"O…okay," the angel conceded, taking the rod in his hands. "You gotta guide me here, though."

"No prob. Here," Noctis said, handing Prompto a piece of bait. "You need to put this on the hook. Careful you don't prick yourself." Prompto nodded, and carefully hooked the bait on the hook without pricking himself.

"Right. Now you have to cast the line out. You remember how I did that a while ago?"

"Y-yeah," the smaller male stuttered, and copied Noctis's actions from earlier, casting the line out smoothly, where the lure landed in the water with a quiet splash.

"And now…we wait." Swallowing nervously, Prompto nodded, waiting as patiently as he could for something to bite. Soon enough, he felt a tug from the other end of the line, and gasped.

"I got something!" he yelped.

"Stay calm!" Noctis called out. "Pull back and reel in. Turn this towards you," he said, pointing to the reel. The angel's expression became determined as he heeded the demon's advice, beginning to reel the fish in. As he did, he began to have some trouble when the fish struggled madly, desperate to get away.

"Okay stop, stop! Give it some slack or it'll break the line!"

Prompto jumped, slightly startled by the shout, but did as he was told, giving the line some slack. A few seconds passed, and he tried to reel it in again. This time, it went smoothly, and he pulled the fish out of the water, the damn thing still wriggling.

"I did it!" he grinned at Noctis.

"Awesome!" Noctis cheered, holding up his hand. Prompto high-fived him, feeling a pleasant warmth in his heart at the raven's praise.

"Right, so let's put this guy in the bucket," Noctis said with a grin as he removed the fish from the hook. Suddenly, a powerful growl sounded several yards away, making Prompto jump.

"It's a daemon," he whispered, blue eyes wide.

"…!" Noctis snarled as he sat up properly. "Dammit…!"

"We…better hurry back," Prompto whimpered. "I'm a good fighter, but daemons are a completely different story."

"Right…" Noctis hissed, picking up his case. "You got the bucket?"

"Yup," the angel nodded, hooking said item on his arm by the handle. Quickly, the pair headed back to the campsite, making it before the daemon could get close.

"Is everything okay?" Ignis asked worriedly as he saw how the two boys had hurried back.

"Daemon," was all Prompto said, making Gladio perk up.

"It didn't follow you guys, did it?" he frowned.

"No, I don't think so…" the blonde murmured.

"Well, even if it did, the protective magic of the campground will keep it away," Ignis pointed out.

"Right," Gladio nodded.

"Well, I'll take care of your catches, but you two should get some sleep," the advisor suggested. "You'll need it for the trek back."

"Right," Noctis said with a nod, setting his case by the tent. Prompto handed the bucket to Ignis, and the pair bid their friends goodnight before crawling into their tent to sleep. It was only once they were inside that Noctis noticed Prompto was still shirtless.

Noctis was about to say something about it, but, in the end he chose instead to keep his mouth shut. Instead, while the angel's back was turned, he took a few moments to take the blonde in entirely. He certainly wasn't as buff as Gladio, or even Ignis, but he could tell that every single fiber under his skin was trained in the art of combat. Absently, he wondered if this was what people meant if they called something 'heavenly'.

However, he quickly shook the thought away as he moved to his own sleeping bag. "Guessing you never slept in a sleeping bag before, huh?"

"Surprisingly, I have," Prompto replied, finally pulling a shirt on before facing the demon. "We slept in them in training."

"Well that's good," the raven chuckled. The angel huffed a laugh, smiling happily at Noctis before sliding into his own sleeping bag. He only hoped he wouldn't accidentally cuddle with Noctis in the night. Goddess forbid…

"Goodnight, Noctis," he murmured once his friend had gotten comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight," Noctis murmured once he'd gotten comfy, shutting his eyes softly. Soon after, the pair fell asleep to the soft sounds of nature outside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now for what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 4

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

It had been two months since the camping trip, and ever since then, Noctis and Prompto had only continued to become closer. Prompto, however, still was scared to tell the prince of his feelings, let alone of his impending heat in another month. He was terrified of being rejected, so he forced himself to act like things were still platonic between them.

Noctis, however, had an inkling that something was up with the blonde, so he decided that they should do something that might help to ease the angel's nerves. They were outside in the gardens again, this time near the training grounds, when the raven decided to ask.

"Hey, Prompt," the prince started, "you feeling up to a little spar?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure!" Prompto nodded hastily, feeling that familiar warmth at the nickname. He'd been feeling rather weird these past few days, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The pair headed over to a part of the training grounds where they could spar, and Prompto took on an offensive stance while Noctis took a similar one.

Noctis took a deep breath as he regarded the angel. And suddenly he shot forward and warped to right behind Prompto, shoving him forward onto his face.

"Gah!" the blonde yelped, caught completely off guard. He swiftly caught himself, however, and whipped around to strike the demon with his forearm. He almost felt sluggish in his movements, though, as he missed with Noctis's warp. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Prompto focused the prince with a sharp blue gaze. As Noctis appeared almost behind him, the angel snapped his wings out, smacking the raven with one.

"Ghk!" Noctis stumbled back in as the wing hit him, but it only took a moment for him to warp to Prompto's side, crouched down, before kicking out his legs from under him. Prompto hit the ground with a thud, feeling the air escape his lungs. It was only when Noctis pinned him to the ground that things became intense. He felt a powerful wave of arousal wash over him as his skin became flushed and he felt hot all over.

' _No…! Not now!_ ' the smaller male panicked in his mind. His heat was starting early, all thanks to the lack of suppressants. His bright blue eyes reflected his panic, worrying the prince for all of a split second before he caught the scent emitting from the blonde.

It wasn't a scent he recognized, but it was a powerful one that actually made him somewhat lightheaded. It was suddenly very difficult to talk, and his pounding heart (why it was doing that, he didn't know) was making breathing to be a challenge on its own.

"Pro…Prom, wha…what is…?" It was all he managed to get out. Prompto wasn't fairing much better, as the immense arousal he felt made speaking difficult for him, too.

"I…I'm in…heat…" he whimpered, knowing he had to be honest. His mind was so foggy at the moment that he couldn't have lied if he wanted to, anyway.

"He…at?" That word sounded familiar; he remembered (vaguely) hearing it before, but his brain was becoming so clouded that it was impossible to tell from where. "What…does that…?"

"Like a…damn animal!" Prompto gasped. "N-Noct… I'm sorry…!"

"For wha…?"

Unable to control himself any longer, the angel locked his lips with his one, the contact only fueling the fire in his belly. Noctis barely managed a gasp in surprise before he forced himself away, breathing heavy as he brought the back of his hand to his mouth, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Prom, wha…what the hell…?!" The reaction caused tears to form in Prompto's eyes, feeling the fear that he was being rejected. He turned his head away, wanting nothing more than to crawl in a hole and disappear to suffer through his heat. Tears began to streak freely down his cheeks, dripping onto the ground beneath him.

"He-hey...!" He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but tears were definitely not on the list of things he had been. "Wh...why are you…?" he choked out as he reached a shaking hand to wipe the tears away...only to almost pull back as he realized his nails were extending into claws.

That didn't happen often; usually only when he was **really** angry. However, that was quickly shoved to the back of his mind as he reached out again...only to stop again. But instead of trying again he placed his palm flat on the ground and leaned down, his face hovering barely an inch over the angel's. And before he could stop himself from doing it, he licked up the tears escaping the blonde's eyes.

This caused the smaller male to stiffen in surprise, before he gasped and looked up at Noctis, almost wondering if he was being teased. The prince didn't say anything; he merely lapped up any remainder of tears he could find, before he moved back to regard the angel quietly. As their eyes locked, though, Prompto realized that Noctis's eyes were glowing violet, and also that his canines were extending into makeshift fangs.

"N...Noct...?" Prompto whispered, still wanting the demon to take him, but not ig Noctis truly didn't want him. The prince didn't answer. Not verbally anyway. Instead, he leaned down again until their faces were less than an inch apart, as his tail snapped out and curled around Prompto's leg in a way that was almost possessive. Sensing this, Prompto gave a needy whine, brushing his lips against Noctis's in silent question. And just as the sound finished, Noctis crushed their mouths together, one hand curling into the angel's blonde locks while the other grabbed hold of his shoulder.

Prompto gasped against his one's lips, unprepared for the crushing wave of passion and desire in that kiss. He wrapped the arm that wasn't being held down by his shoulder around the demon's neck, trying to keep him as close as possible. Noctis immediately used Prompto's gasp to slip his tongue past his lips, a possessive growl rumbling from his throat as he pushed him up closer, his tail tightening and forcing the leg it held to the side. The smaller male slid his tongue along the raven's, whimpering as he trembled from the onslaught of emotions and arousal taking over him.

Just as suddenly, though, Noctis pulled away, nearly leaping to his feet while dragging Prompto up with him. Once back up, his tail snapped out around the angel's waist, pulling him up close against Noctis as the demon materialized his lance and threw it up toward the window of his room. Prompto felt a bit dizzy from the sudden movement, but the next thing he knew was that Noctis was climbing through the bedroom window with the angel in tow. Once inside their shared bedroom, Prompto was tossed onto Noctis's bed right before the taller male draped himself over the warrior possessively, capturing his lips again in a breathtaking kiss that left Prompto's head spinning.

Noctis growled deeply from the back of his throat as he fought for dominance of the kiss (which he won), curling his sharp nails in the angel's clothes and tugging sharply as if he was trying to actually tear them off. And at the same time, his tail was coiling firmly around the angel's leg again. Prompto whined pitifully into Noctis's mouth, feebly trying to push him back so he could remove his clothes. He honestly didn't give a damn about the consequences of their current actions right now, because all he wanted was Noctis. Preferably inside of him. The heated thought caused the blonde's skin to flush a pretty shade of pink all over, further enticing the raven ravishing him.

The sight also made Noctis growl as he sat and then (quite literally) tore Prompto's shirt off of him. He didn't give Prompto the chance to complain (if any were coming) as he immediately latched his mouth on to his collarbone, kissing and nipping as his nails raked over the bared skin.

"Ahhh-ha...!" the smaller male panted, enjoying the slight burn of Noctis's nails as they dragged down his body. Prompto had never had a heat this intense before, but he couldn't help but think, briefly, that it was due to the sudden lack of suppressants. He was swiftly brought back from his thoughts when his one latched on to his nipple. At first the prince was merely nipping at the hardening bud, but that changed swiftly as he bit down sharply while simultaneously lavishing it with his tongue.

Prompto cried out with pleasure at the bite to his sensitive nipples, but the sound shifted to a whine as Noctis's tongue joined in. Violet eyes peeked out from under dark bangs, before he switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while his fingers dealt with the one he had just abandoned, rolling and pinching it firmly between his fingers. The angel arched his back as the shocks of pleasure ran through him, his chest colliding with Noctis's in the process.

Noctis growled against Prompto's chest, before he pulled away, before he pulled back and snagged onto the angel's pants—and ripped them off almost viciously. Prompto yelped, instinctively moving his hands to cover himself despite the heavy feelings of arousal. This immediately made Noctis snarl as he snagged onto the angel's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Prompto gazed into his one's violet eyes, his chest heaving from the effects of his heat and Noctis's actions. Seeing just how much of an effect he had on the raven, he felt his mouth go dry as he saw the bulge in the prince's pants, and licked his lips timidly.

Noctis's attention immediately snapped to the angel's mouth, and then, as if that somehow triggered something in him, the prince dived back in and once more locked their mouths together in an almost brutal kiss. Prompto certainly wasn't complaining, though. He kissed back eagerly, parting his lips to allow the demon entry.

Noctis gave a growling purr as he continued to claw at Prompto's skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake as his tail began to tear off the scraps of cloth still clinging to his legs. The blonde gave a pleased shudder against Noctis from his touches, but soon realized his soon-to-be lover was still fully dressed. He gave a disgruntled noise, pulling his hands free to tug at the raven's shirt.

At that, Noctis pulled back briefly, swiftly discarded his shirt, and then moved right back, biting and nibbling on Prompto's throat. Prompto whimpered, wrapping his arms around the prince's neck and pulling him closer. Noctis growled possessively, grabbing Prompto's hips and holding them still as he ground their pelvises together. This tore a pleasured cry from the angel's throat, and he finally managed to find his voice to speak, albeit a bit hoarse.

"N…Noct…I need you…!" he pleaded. Noctis didn't speak, but the smirk on his face was almost evil as he merely continued to grind their hard-ons together. Prompto felt himself getting hotter with each roll of Noctis's hips, and he soon managed to reach between them and palm the raven's crotch. The touch had Noctis hissing in alarm, before he reached out and grabbed the angel's hands and, once again, pinned them to the bed.

Prompto gave another disgruntled noise at being pinned again, but was unable to stop Noctis from doing so. He gave a pitiful whine as the taller male ground their crotches together again. And the prince merely chuckled as he moved over and bit on Prompto's earlobe, before he dragged his tongue along the outer shell. The smaller male shuddered heavily at the feeling, and squirmed under Noctis, as he was painfully hard, and needed release.

"Please…Noct…" he begged.

"Please…what?" the prince breathed into the angel's ear. Prompto's eyes widened in surprise, as those were the first words Noctis had spoken since the heat's aroma had fully affected him. Shaking off the surprise, he gave his one a pitiful look.

"P-please…get inside of me…!" he pleaded. Noctis smirked icily as he pulled away then. However, as he did, he put his hands under Prompto's knees and forced his legs up and towards his chest, while also pushing them apart. What happened next had Prompto writhing on the bed, a piercing cry of ecstasy escaping him, as Noctis began to swirl his tongue around the blonde's entrance.

The demon prince smirked as he circled the twitching muscle twice more, before he ran his tongue across it and then pushed firmly against it. A shocked cry escaped Prompto, and he struggled to not cum too soon. He really needed to release, but he didn't want to before Noctis took him. While Prompto was trying to hold on, though, Noctis's tail was making quick work of his own clothes, tossing them aside to be forgotten. The moment all of that was dealt with, he pulled back and moved closer, but just barely not enough.

"Noct, please! I can't hold out much longer!" Prompto shouted, desperate for his one to take him. As if he'd been waiting for just that (if his grin was anything to go by) Noctis pushed forward and buried himself inside of the angel. The smaller male threw his head back, lips parted in a silent scream. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much time to adjust before he came too soon, so instead of trying to wait, he whimpered, "Move, Noct, please!"

Noctis took a deep, heavy breath, his eyes seeming to pulse between red and violet, before he grabbed hold of Prompto's hips and did exactly as he'd just been asked, setting a fast, almost vicious pace. The lithe blonde cried out, his whole being feeling as though it was aflame from the pleasure he was receiving. He had wanted this for so long, it felt like, and now that it was happening, he didn't want it to end. Prompto managed to free his legs from his lover's grasp and wrap them around the raven's hips, causing a slight change in the angle that resulted in the warrior's prostate being struck. Prompto screamed and shuddered with pure delight at the sensations overtaking his body.

Noctis gave a sound that was akin to a keening wail, his pace becoming frantic and nearly losing its pace entirely. However, he did move his tail over and coiled it around the angel's neglected need, spiraling around it and then retreating in time with the demon's thrusts.

"AH! N…Noct…! I-I can't…can't hold on…!" Prompto wailed, but before he could warn his lover any further, he went rigid and came, his cum spattering onto both their stomachs as the smaller male's head was thrown back. His body tightened around Noctis's cock in response, even as the blonde went limp. Noctis gasped sharply, tensing briefly, before he managed to thrust in twice more and then gave a shrill, animalistic cry as his own release hit him, hard.

Prompto whined pitifully as he felt Noctis's white hot seed fill him, and in the back of his mind, he knew what this would lead to, but at the moment, he simply didn't care. All that mattered to him now was staying with his lover. Shakily, he wrapped his arms around his one, trying to pull him closer.

Noctis groaned as he let himself be pulled down, resting his head on the angel's shoulders, his eyes falling shut as he gasped for breath. After a few minutes, Prompto had managed to regulate his breathing. Uncertain if the raven would answer, the blonde still tried to speak.

"Noct…? Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"…hmhmm…"

"…I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Prompto whispered, lowering his gaze off to the side.

"…about?" Noctis mumbled softly.

"About my heat… You don't know what this is going to mean, do you?" the angel sighed, biting his lip worriedly.

"…mmm…later…" the prince mumbled lazily.

"…Okay…" Prompto conceded, still worried. "…I love you, Noctis."

"…mmm…" was the only response. …For a moment. "…love you, too…" This gave the smaller male some hope, enough to relax him into getting the sleep he deserved and needed. And with that, the pair fell asleep, holding each other closely.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke up, it was to fingers running through his hair soothingly. The sensation was so nice that it almost made the angel want to drift back off. But he knew he had some explaining to do. He opened his bright blue eyes to see Noctis lying next to him with a fond smile on his face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Noctis echoed, still smiling. Quietly, Prompto moved to wrap his arms around his one, never wanting to let go.

"…what's wrong?" the prince asked, sensing the angel's forming distress.

"…I don't want you to hate me," Prompto mumbled into his lover's chest.

This definitely caused some level of concern with the prince, a small frown on his face. "Why would I?"

"You don't know what a heat entails, do you?" the blonde questioned, pulling away to look at the demon.

Noctis cocked his head briefly, before shaking his head. "Can't say I do."

"Well…best to start with the beginning, then," Prompto sighed. "First off, I'm a bearer. I was never supposed to be a warrior. Bearers never get that opportunity because they're often seen as weak, and the heats make them easy targets in a fight. Lady Lunafreya made an exception with me because I was so determined to break tradition. That's why no one's too keen about me in heaven. She provided me with suppressants to ensure I wouldn't experience my heats, for my own safety, but when I fell from heaven, I obviously didn't bring them. I thought I would have another month until my heat, but apparently not." The smaller male swallowed nervously. "Another thing is that I want you to know that…you're my soul mate. I know it seems stupid, but I've felt different with you than anyone else I've ever met. That's how angels find out who their soul mate is. But now…now that you've taken me, Noctis, and filled me with your seed… I'm going to be pregnant with your child."

Noctis's initial response was, naturally, surprise, but, after a while, it clearly lessened. "…Are…are you sure?"

"Bearing angels are very fertile, so yes," the smaller male nodded, looking away shamefully. He really should have told Noctis all of this so much sooner, but he had been scared to do so.

"…why didn't you say anything sooner?" Noctis asked softly, still running a hand through the angel's hair.

"…I was scared. I didn't want to be rejected by the one person who makes me feel good about myself," Prompto whispered, still unable to look at his soul mate.

"…Hey…look at me." The angel complied, looking at his lover with scared blue eyes as he bit his lower lip worriedly. As soon as he caught his eyes, though, Noctis moved in and gently kissed the angel, forcing the blonde to let got of his lip with his tongue. Prompto kissed back, feeling the tenderness from the demon's lips. When they parted, the blonde whimpered quietly.

"It's done now…" the prince murmured, moving his thumb along the angel's cheekbones. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I trust you," Prompto breathed, and then he spread out one of his wings, covering them both with it. "I love you so much, Noct." Noctis merely smiled, holding Prompto close as well, still running his hand through the boy's hair.

The angel hummed happily, relieved and grateful that Noctis had accepted him despite the baby that would be on the way, and pressed his lips to Noctis's collarbone as his lover held him close. The prince chuckled softly, but he didn't bother to move just yet.

"You know…" Prompto murmured, looking up at his lover with a wicked smirk. "Technically, my heat's not over yet. It takes a few days." At this, he giggled devilishly.

Noctis looked at him with one cocked eyebrow, before a small smirk spread over his own face as he caught the scent coming from the angel. "Oh really?"

"Yup," the lithe blonde whispered, trailing his fingers down lightly to rest at his lover's hip.

"Well then…" Noctis murmured, before he abruptly pinned Prompto to the bed again. "Can't have you going out like that, can we?"

"Nope," Prompto agreed, folding his open wing and nipping teasingly at Noctis's bottom lip. Noctis chuckled softly, before he moved down and locked their mouths together, as his tail curled around the angel's leg. The smaller male kissed back lovingly, thankful he was more in control of his heat this time around as compared to earlier. He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, fingers teasing the hair at the nape of Noctis's neck. Noctis purred from the back of his throat as his hands ran along Prompto's side teasingly, this time with his much smaller nails.

The angel shivered lightly at the touch, trying to hold back a laugh at the tickling feeling, but to no avail. He'd always been ticklish on his sides. He broke away from Noctis's lips in a giggling fit.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed, cocking his head to his side. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, just ticklish on my sides," Prompto confessed, giggling still. Noctis smirked as he purposefully ran his fingers over his side again, wriggling the fingers in random patterns along the skin. "AH! Why did I t-tell you that?!" the smaller male wailed, laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't know, why did you?" Noctis chuckled as he moved over and began to nibble on Prompto's throat, still moving his fingers along the angel's sides. Prompto couldn't even talk at this point, too caught up in the feeling of being tickled to even form a sentence due to his laughter. Finally, though, Noctis lay off on the tickling, chuckling softly.

"You're…evil," Prompto pouted cutely once he'd caught his breath.

"Oh am I?" Noctis purred as he flicked at Prompto's nipples. The blonde whined pitifully, but then suddenly wrapped his slim legs around the prince's hips, hooking his ankles together to keep himself there. He pulled his lover close as he held him around his neck, nipping at his earlobe teasingly.

"Yes…you are," he breathed. The prince's ear visibly twitched at the touch as Noctis hissed, before the raven smirked and closed his mouth around the front of Prompto's throat. "You gonna mark me?" the bearer whispered, his voice quivering from the touch. Noctis didn't respond; he merely growled possessively as he sucked and licked at that particular spot, as his tail seemed to instinctively curl around the angel's leg even tighter.

"Easy, Noct. I'm…not going…anywhere," Prompto panted as the grip on his leg tightened. But the demon paid no heed to those words; instead, he bit down once on the tender skin, just barely not breaking through with his teeth, before he moved back to lap at it with his tongue. The angel gasped softly at the marking bite, knowing it would be easily visible to anyone later, but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know he belongs to Noctis.

Prompto buried his face in the crook of the taller male's neck, inhaling his warm, intoxicating scent deeply. It made him feel as though he was home, despite him not having been born and raised in Insomnia. Just thinking about calling this place home now made the blonde's heart swell with happiness. He nuzzled his face into Noctis's neck, more than ready for what was to come in their lives. As long as they stayed together, that was what mattered.

He was quickly brought back from his thoughts with a gasp when Noctis palmed his half-hardened cock. A small chuckle rumbled from the prince's throat, as he curled his fingers around Prompto's flesh, moving them slowly, teasingly. The bearer whimpered, surprised that, despite his legs around Noctis's hips, the raven was still able to reach between them like that.

"Noct…fuck me already, please!" he whined as he became harder in his lover's hold.

At those words, Noctis actually pulled back momentarily and regarded Prompto in question, before he smirked. "What's your hurry?" he purred as he dragged his finger along the base.

"I need you…inside me," Prompto whispered, his freckled face turning red with embarrassment. Noctis chuckled, as he let go of Prompto's cock, before he moved closer and kissed him again. The angel kissed back eagerly, even though he missed the feeling of Noctis's hand on him, and practically purred from the attention and love he felt in the kiss.

Just as Noctis pulled back, though, he immediately pushed into the angel without warning. Prompto gasped sharply, his entire body tensing for a split second at the sudden entry. Noctis took a brief moment to adjust, before he looked to Prompto, cocking an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

The smaller male struggled to keep his pout as he felt Noctis's pulsing cock inside of him, but eventually whimpered out a quiet plead for the prince to move. This made the prince chuckle briefly, before he did as "requested", moving out slowly, and then slamming back in. Prompto gave a pleasured shriek as the raven's powerful thrust had struck his prostate on the first go, digging his short nails into Noctis's back in response.

Noctis smirked briefly, continuing moving slowly out, and then slamming back in over and over again. The bearer cried out repeatedly, feeling himself already so close to release, thanks to his lover's amazing thrusts. Noctis smirked softly as he chuckled breathlessly, keeping up the pace, before he reached out and began to stroke the angel's cock.

A scream of ecstasy tore out of Prompto's throat, before he came without warning, his cum coating Noctis's hand. His entire being clenched around Noctis's cock as he came, before he went limp against the pillows breathing heavily.

Noctis hissed briefly, body tensing briefly, before he let out a growling cry as he followed Prompto over the edge. He barely managed to keep himself upright, but he forced himself to pull out and lay down next to the angel. Prompto shivered lightly as the demon pulled out, and despite his soreness, he managed to pull himself up against Noctis so he could sleep.

"I love you so much, Noct," the blonde breathed, snuggling up against the raven.

Noctis merely smiled as he held Prompto close, before he murmured, "Love you, too. Now just rest."

"Okay…" Prompto yawned, closing his tired eyes before falling asleep to Noctis running his fingers through his hair again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And now…THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 5

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

"Nooooct…I'm already showing…" Prompto whined as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. They had yet to tell Regis of what had transpired a month ago, and for all their friends and peers knew, the pair had only become a couple, and hadn't been intimate yet. The blonde was nervous of what the king would think or say, and just thinking about having to tell him made the feathers on his wings fluff up nervously.

Another thing that had surprised the angel was that female demons only have four month pregnancies, whereas angels are pregnant for eight months, so Prompto could only assume that they would have their baby in about five more months. But back to him showing. The bearer could see and feel the soft swelling in his abdomen, and he couldn't help but worry about anyone else noticing.

Noctis sighed as he walked over. "Well, I **did** warn you we'd have to say it soon…but you were the one who wanted to wait a bit."

"I know, but I was scared…and I still am," the smaller male admitted, leaning lightly on the raven's shoulder.

"I know, but we can't keep this from them for much longer…especially now."

Prompto sighed shakily, before nodding. "Then let's get this over with…" With that said, the pair left their room, heading off to King Regis's chambers to speak with him. When they arrived, Noctis knocked on the door, and then Regis called them in. He was pleasantly surprised to see them, and had a feeling he knew what they had come to speak with him about.

"Hello, boys," he greeted, a warm smile on his face. "What can I help you with?"

"Father, we have something important to say," Noctis said, sounding much calmer than Prompto was certainly feeling at that point.

"Oh? And what would that be?" the older man asked, watching as Prompto linked his fingers with Noctis's as though seeking support.

Noctis paused briefly in his explanation, squeezing back softly. After taking a deep breath, he said, "Prompto is a bearer…and he's…well, we, really, are expecting."

Regis's eyes widened slightly, pleasantly surprised. He knew the angel was a bearer, but he hadn't expected the petite male to experience a heat for a while yet. He could already see the slight swelling in Prompto's abdomen, and he assumed the boy to be a month along.

"Well now, I knew you were a bearer from the day I met you, Prompto, but I hadn't expected you to have a heat for a while longer," the king told the blonde, making Prompto's eyes widen in shock.

"You really knew?" he questioned.

"Yes. I could smell the faint signature scent from you," Regis chuckled. "But to now know you're with Noctis's child… Thank you for telling me. Now I can give you my blessing properly." Though Noctis seemed a bit surprised that his father had known, he said nothing else of it and instead merely smiled at Prompto.

"Now, since you two will be having a child, my only request is that you two become married before the child is born," the king told them. "That way you will be recognized as a true family in Insomnia." This made Prompto's bright blue eyes widen, and he looked at Noctis for an answer.

"Well, I suppose that's only logical," Noctis said calmly. "I've no complaints."

"I'd love that," Prompto agreed softly, blushing faintly at the thought of them have a wedding.

"Then it's settled," Regis chuckled. "Oh, and Prompto, for your protection, I've got someone here you should know that will protect you." He waved his hand, and then a familiar creature appeared beside him. It closely resembled the figurine Noctis had given Prompto to keep under his pillow back in the beginning during that first night with the thunderstorm.

"Pireeh~!" the creature chirped, and then Noctis's phone went off with the similar tone.

"Carbuncle?" he uttered.

Noctis chuckled as he pulled his phone from his pocket, and handed it to Prompto. As the blonde looked at it, the first message he saw was "Hi Prom!" followed by a cheering Chocobo.

"You're gonna protect me, huh?" Prompto smiled, petting Carbuncle as the little guy came over.

Carbuncle chirped as he hopped up, landing on Prompto's shoulder easily. "Pireeh~!"

'Yep yep!' read the message, with a party popper on either side.

"Carbuncle has protected Noctis since he was born, so now he's going to protect you throughout your pregnancy," Regis explained. "Take good care of them, Carbuncle."

"Pireh!" the small creature chirped, as the message on the phone merely showed a cheering Chocobo.

"He'll be good," Prompto smiled warmly, petting Carbuncle again. "Thank you, Regis."

"Of course, Prompto. Be sure to let me know when you two have decided on when to have the wedding, understood?" the older man reminded them.

"Of course," Noctis said with a nod.

"Pireh~"

"All right, go ahead and take your leave. I'm sure you have some things to talk about," Regis told them, and the trio left, heading back to Noctis and Prompto's room. When they got back, Prompto sat on what used to be just Noctis's bed but was now both theirs, sighing out of relief.

"I didn't realize he already knew I was a bearer," the blonde admitted, lying back and stretching a bit, exposing the very lightly tanned skin of his stomach.

"He always likes to surprise us with that stuff," Noctis admitted as he sat down beside him, as Carbuncle hopped down onto Prompto's lap.

"Apparently," Prompto hummed, before his thoughts went to marriage. He had never thought about marrying Noctis, but now that he had, the thought was nice, but nerve-wracking at the same time. To have that many people watching them was terrifying for him. After all, Prompto didn't exactly enjoy being the center of everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked softly.

"You know me too well," the pregnant male chuckled lightly before sighing. "I'm scared to be the center of attention… I love the idea of marrying you, Noct, but I don't even know if I can handle that many people watching us…"

"Is that it?" Noctis asked, giving a small smile. "You just need to 'eat' them, then."

"Mmm…" Prompto hummed, nodding. Rolling onto his side and making Carbuncle have to move again, he asked, "How soon would you want to get married?"

"Hmm… Good question…" Noctis murmured thoughtfully. "Not sure… we can't wait too long, though…"

"I know…" the blonde sighed. "How about in one month? I shouldn't be showing too much by then, hopefully, and it'll be done and over with."

"Sounds good," Noctis said with a nod, wrapping his arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"And it gives us enough time to get ready for it," Prompto added, thinking that one month would be enough time. Noctis nodded as he pulled his phone out, briefly typing up a text for his father.

In the meantime, Carbuncle yawned cutely as he stretched out, and then he curled up sleepily. The angel smiled warmly at the sight, before cuddling against Noctis tiredly.

"I think Carbuncle's got the right idea," he chuckled softly.

Noctis laughed as he set his phone aside. "May as well," he relented, settling back on the bed a little better. Prompto curled up against his soul mate, Carbuncle nestled against his wings, and sighed happily.

"I love you, Noct. Thank you for everything," he murmured.

"Anytime, Prom, love you, too," Noctis murmured. The smaller male felt his heart warm at the nickname, and soon after, he fell asleep, dozing against his love.

X*X(1 Month Later, Wedding Day)X*X

Prompto tugged lightly but nervously at the collar of his dress shirt, trying desperately to keep his nerves at bay. Today was the big day, when the relationship between himself and Noctis would become official in the eyes of the people of Insomnia, but that just made the poor angel that much more nervous.

"Iris, do I really have to wear this the whole time?" he whined to the brunette girl, who gave him a reassuring look.

"Yes, Prompto, you do. You look amazing, and Noctis is going to be stunned at how beautiful you look," she smiled.

"But…what about the people? They'll know I'm pregnant…" he mumbled, his gaze lowering to his obviously pregnant stomach.

"Who cares? Ignis, Gladdy, King Regis, and I are all happy for you two. That should be what matters, not what the people think," Iris comforted him. "Look, don't worry about them. Just focus on Noctis the whole time, and you'll be just fine, okay?" That's when they heard the beginning of the music outside the room. "That's your cue. You'll be perfectly fine, I promise."

"Thanks, Iris," Prompto smiled slightly. He'd come to really like Iris as a friend over the past month, during the wedding planning. She'd been a huge help when picking things out and whatnot. The bearer headed to the door, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Finally, the music shifted, and Prompto stepped out as Iris opened the door. He almost wanted to dart back inside, though, when he saw how many people were there. There were too many to even begin to count! The blonde then walked to the stairs in the white dress shoes he had to wear, and began to carefully yet gracefully descend. He didn't dare look at Noctis until he reached the altar, with the demon himself waiting there, for fear of losing his balance and falling. He wondered how he looked to Noctis, despite having seen himself in the white tuxedo only minutes before. Looking at his husband-to-be, he saw the warmth, love, and most of all, the sheer attraction for him in those dark blue orbs.

Noctis smiled softly as he took Prompto's hand, giving him an imperceptible nod to show it was fine. The pregnant male returned the smile, before they both looked at the priest.

"Are you two ready?" he asked kindly. Prompto nodded shyly as Noctis nodded as well, though his was more confident. "Very well then."

'Here we go…' Prompto thought in anticipation.

"People of Insomnia," the priest said loudly so everyone could hear. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum…" The priest's words began to fade as Prompto gazed into his soul mate's eyes again, once again wondering how he got so lucky to have someone like him. He felt his heart swell with emotion, and when they spoke their vows, promising to remain with each other for eternity, he couldn't help the happy tears that formed in those bright blue eyes of his. And finally, the moment came. Noctis slid the traditional ring that his father had passed on to him on Prompto's left ring finger, and it was a perfect fit. Then now they were to say, "I do." Once the words had been uttered, the priest smiled warmly.

"I now pronounce you man and husband. Prince Noctis, you may now kiss your husband," he told the raven with a pleased smile. Noctis regarded Prompto for only a moment, before he leaned in and gently kissed his newly-wed husband.

The kiss was the most tender, loving, and gentle one Prompto had had from Noctis yet. He almost pouted when it had to end, but refrained from doing so. Finally, the priest called out, "People of Insomnia, I present to you your newlywed royal family!" Prompto blushed darkly at the words, unable to help it. He reached out and took Noctis's hand in his, glad the ceremony was over. Now to go to the banquet Ignis had arranged and helped prepare.

Noctis smiled in return, leading Prompto down the steps. The pair then took their seats next to Regis, with little Carbuncle appearing and seating himself on the floor by Prompto. Iris, Gladio, and Ignis also joined them, warm smiles on each other faces. Prompto looked at Noctis happily, but when he saw the almost hungry gleam in his eyes, he blushed crimson, quickly looking down at his plate as it was set in front of him.

Noctis, of course, didn't say anything as he ate quietly, though his gaze occasionally moved to Prompto. Prompto could feel his new husband's gaze on him, and he KNEW that once they went back to their room, he would probably be jumped by his soul mate. Trying not to burn up in his tuxedo, he focused on eating for the time being. Carbuncle merely watched the pair, a small smile on his muzzle, before he nudged against Prompto's side. Prompto looked down at the little fox-like creature, wondering what he was thinking.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Eventually, the guests had all left, and Prompto and Noctis left to their room for some alone time. Once inside, Noctis locked the door behind him, making the blonde swallow nervously, anticipating what was to come. He made the mistake of looking into those hungry dark eyes again, and found himself unable to look away.

Noctis's eyes were once again glowing a deep violet, only adding to their alluring look, as he approached Prompto in silence. After only a moment of merely standing there, though, Noctis grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

The angel whimpered against his husband's lips, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck and holding him close. As they kissed, Prompto couldn't help but silently hope that Noctis didn't discover his new 'sensitive spot'.

Just as he thought that, though, Noctis curled his free arm around Prompto to pull him even closer, his hand resting firmly between the angel's wings. Prompto shuddered heavily at the touch, feeling himself harden almost completely, and a soft moan escaped him. Noctis purred softly, lightly clawing at the skin, all while pushing Prompto in the direction of the bed.

The bearer allowed himself to be led to their bed, knowing their little honeymoon was about to start. The thought made him almost want to laugh, but he refrained so as not to ruin the moment. Instead, he fell back on the bed once the backs of his knees hit the soft surface, and smiled lovingly up at Noctis.

Noctis smiled back at him as he climb on the bed, holding himself over the angel, before he leaned in and once again kissed him firmly. Prompto sighed longingly against Noctis's lips, parting his own for his soul mate.

The prince didn't waste the opportunity, slipping his tongue inside of his husband's mouth and pulling Prompto's out to play, while his hands slipped across his clothed chest, trailing further and further down. The smaller male moaned into Noctis's mouth, not realizing just where the raven's hands were going.

Noctis slipped his hands further down, along the angel's sides and to his hips, before he moved them back up and under the blonde's dress shirt. Immediately, Prompto's breath hitched, feeling those sinful fingers barely graze against his new sensitive spot.

Noctis noticed, of course, and he smirked slightly, before he moved his hands teasingly along the skin there. Prompto gasped sharply before a loud moan tore from his throat, his bright blue eyes wide. Noctis chuckled as he moved back a bit. "Something wrong?"

The pregnant male pouted up at him. "You know damn well what you're doing…" he mumbled, blushing fiercely from the volume of the moan he'd given.

"Oh do I?" Noctis purred, moving his hands a little more firmly over Prompto's stomach. Another loud moan escaped Prompto, and his face burned crimson with embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands, appalled that he could even moan that loudly.

Noctis chuckled as he pulled Prompto's hands away, before he kissed him deeply as he worked on unbuttoning the angel's shirt. Prompto did the same to Noctis, reaching up and unbuttoning the raven's own dress shirt with trembling hands, still kissing his husband passionately.

Once he'd dealt with all the buttons (and Prompto had done the same to him), Noctis briefly moved back and removed the shirt in its entirety, briefly rolling his shoulders before he pulled Prompto up a bit. The smaller male shivered as his shirt was removed, feeling the warm hands of his husband leave burning trails along his freckled skin. Once the cloth was removed, Noctis immediately latched onto Prompto's throat, letting one hand playing with his nipples as the other ran across his swollen stomach.

Prompto groaned loudly, the sound embarrassingly loud to the blonde, but there was nothing he could do to prevent the noise. Despite needing to cum desperately, he couldn't even do that thanks to the tightness from his pants. Noctis purred hotly against the blonde's throat, before the hand on his stomach moved lower to palm his cock through the material of his pants.

Prompto whimpered as he was teased. "Noct…don't tease so much…!" he pleaded.

"You like it…admit it," Noctis murmured around his skin, curling his fingers teasingly.

"Ah! N-not in excess…!" the pregnant male whined. This made the prince chuckle cheekily, before he flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper to the blonde's pants.

Prompto was grateful for the relief to his aching dick, but he had a feeling there was gonna be more foreplay. Just as he thought that, Noctis slipped his hand past the material of his underwear and curled the fingers around his cock.

"AH!" Prompto yelped, arching his back off the bed in response to the hold on his aching member. Noctis laughed at the yelp, as he stroked his husband's flesh teasingly, moving to nip on his earlobe at the same time. The angel squirmed at the myriad of feelings swirling within him, gasps and pants escaping him.

After watching the blonde for a moment more, Noctis used his tail to slip off the rest of Prompto's clothes, a small smirk passing over his face as he moved back. Feeling self-conscious at the way Noctis was watching him, Prompto gave a small whine as he covered himself with his wings.

"Don't," Noct said immediately, moving his wings away gently. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You're looking at me like I'm a tasty treat or something," Prompto pouted cutely, folding his wings again.

That actually made Noctis's smirk grow slightly. "Well…"

However, instead of continuing the sentence, he opened his mouth and, without warning, ducked his head down, swallowing Prompto's cock in one smooth motion.

"AAHH!" Prompto wailed, completely taken by surprise. He really shouldn't have phrased it like that, in hindsight. The angel squirmed beneath his husband, trying not to accidentally kick him in the process. Suddenly, he felt the familiar feeling of his release approaching, and tried to warn Noctis. "N-Noct! I-I'm gonna cum!" he stuttered, tugging at the ebony locks.

But Noctis merely looked up briefly from under his bangs, before he shut his eyes and purred around the blonde's flesh, dragging his tongue along the base firmly. In response, the smaller male gave a pleasured cry as he came into the demon's mouth. He fell back against the pillows when his orgasm ended, breathing heavily.

Noctis swallowed twice, before he finally pulled back, smirking cheekily at the angel. "You were saying?"

Prompto merely huffed, unable to formulate a comeback at the moment. As he gazed at Noctis, though, he felt himself becoming aroused again at the sight of a small streak of cum from the corner of his soul mate's mouth. Whether Noctis noticed or not, the raven silently moved forward and locked his mouth with Prompto again, purring loudly from his throat.

Prompto parted his lips as they kissed, and gave a throaty purr of his own in approval when he tasted himself on Noctis's tongue. As they kissed, Noctis moved one hand down and slipped it past the angel's reawakening arousal to prod at his entrance with two fingers.

The smaller male whined into the kiss at the penetration, as they hadn't been intimate since his heat. He wrapped his arms around the demon's pale neck, holding him close. Noctis hummed deeply as he scissored his fingers, before turning them around and then slipping the third finger in. Prompto gave a soft whimper as he was stretched, his body steadily adjusting to the feeling.

Once Noctis was satisfied that Prompto was ready, he pulled his fingers out, discarding the remainder of his own clothes as he moved closer. "Ready?"

"Do it," Prompto breathed, closing his eyes in preparation. Noctis took hold of one of Prompto's hands, and briefly kissed him, before he moved in.

The angel gave a soft gasp as his demon entered him, relaxing after a second. "Make love to me," he whispered. The prince smiled as his tail wrapped securely around Prompto's leg, just before Noctis began to move swiftly.

Prompto cried out with pleasure, moans and groans spilling from his lips like never before. He gripped Noctis's shoulders tightly, holding himself close to his soul mate. Noctis groaned as the angel's fingers dug into his shoulders, but he continued moving swiftly. In a burst of inspiration, he reached out and lifted the leg not held by his tail, upping his pace even further.

The blonde gave a piercing cry, the pleasure increasing beyond words as his prostate was struck repeatedly with the new angle. The cry made Noctis growl possessively, and, on instinct, he ducked down and bit down sharply on the angel's neck, marking the blonde as his.

The pregnant male came without warning when he was bit, screaming in ecstasy as his cum spattered against his and his husband's stomachs. His body clenched around Noctis's cock as he came. And Noctis was close behind, coming with a choked, muffled shout. Prompto shivered violently as Noctis filled with his white hot seed, before going limp against the pillows, relishing in the post-coital sensations.

Noctis took a heavy breath, before he pulled back and settled next to Prompto. The pregnant male smiled with content at his husband, cuddling up against him. Noctis hummed softly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "…happy?"

"Very," Prompto whispered, voice hoarse.

"Good," Noctis murmured with a small smile. As they lay there, Prompto couldn't help but remember the first time he'd gotten hard around Noctis, all without the raven knowing, and he chuckled softly.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

"Just remembering back to that thunderstorm, when you were comforting me," the blonde said. "You gave me a hard-on that night."

Noctis looked at him a bit oddly, before asking, "How?"

"By touching in between my wings. I've always been sensitive there," Prompto snickered, amused by the look he was receiving.

"…oh really now?" Noctis murmured, a small smirk on his face. The angel was quick to notice that smirk, despite his exhaustion.

"Noct… You can tease me later…!" he whined. "Why did I say that?" he asked himself.

"Perhaps because you're such a goof?" Noctis offered, as he brought up one and ran two fingers along the skin right between the angel's wings.

"Ah… Yeah, but you love this goof," Prompto panted, smiling despite becoming aroused again.

"True," Noctis murmured, as he ran his fingers along the skin more firmly, tracing lazy patterns along it. The pregnant male shivered, lightly arching his back in response to the touch. Noctis chuckled softly, before he moved in and began to lick at Prompto's throat.

"Aaah…" the bearer moaned softly, moving his hands to grip Noctis's upper arms. Noctis merely smirked as he then latched onto the throat, nipping on the skin with a deep hum, as his hand continued to press against the skin between his wings. Prompto whimpered at the hum against his throat, feeling himself harden from the touch to that spot on his back.

"So…" Noctis purred cheekily, " **how** sensitive is this place exactly?"

"Enough to—ah…get me hard…quick…!" Prompto gasped. He was still annoyed with himself for telling his husband about that spot, but he couldn't resist those sinful fingers as they touched him in all the right places.

The raven hummed thoughtfully, as his fingers moved along the skin, gracing by the edges of his wings, pushing just slightly harder as his thumb ran across the skin with its nail. Inwardly, the smaller male hoped Noctis wouldn't try to make him cum by touch alone. If he were to try, Prompto would probably lose his mind.

However, the longer Noctis continued, it became more and more obvious that that was exactly what he was doing. Especially when he brought up his other hand to double his ministrations to the angel's shoulder blades. Prompto whined pitifully as his cock practically became fully hard in record time due to Noctis's touch there.

The raven chuckled at the sound, still nibbling on his throat, before one hand slipped down along his back. And then it moved around to his front, and began to play the fingers along the angel's swollen stomach.

"AH!" the blonde cried out, arching his back like a cat, completely unprepared for that one. And Noctis merely chuckled as his fingers continued to dance along the skin, pushing and rubbing tenderly but firmly. Prompto shuddered heavily from all the stimulation, burying his face into the crook of Noctis's neck as he panted and moaned.

The demon chuckled softly as he moved back slightly, before he latched onto the blonde's throat and bit down slightly, while pushing his fingers against his skin. The angel felt his release coming upon him sooner than he'd initially thought, and before he knew it, his orgasm was upon him, his cum spattering onto Noctis's stomach. A cry of ecstasy escaped him in the process, before he went slack against his husband, breathing heavily. Noctis laughed softly as that happened, before he laid back.

"Don't…laugh…" Prompto huffed breathlessly, humming quietly as he was gently pulled to lie on top of his demon.

"Too late," Noctis chuckled, running a hand through his hair. The smaller male stuck his tongue out at the raven in response to the words, before he settled comfortably on top of the taller male.

"I'm gonna ride you later," he smirked teasingly, hoping to rile Noctis up for a bit.

"Sure, Prom, sure," Noctis chuckled. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

At that, Prompto yawned, before whispering, "Love you, Noct. Thank you…" And with that, he fell asleep before the prince could reply.

Noctis smiled as he lightly kissed the angel's forehead. "Sleep well, Prom… love you," he murmured. As he settled back, he called lazily, "Carby."

"Pireh~!" Carbuncle reappeared from where he'd been hiding (wherever that was) and settled on the headboard, where he settled lazily. As he did, the horn on his head glowed pale red, pulsing lightly.

Noctis smiled softly, before he, too, settled back and shut his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now for an even more anticipated chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 6

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

"I feel huge…" Prompto sighed as he stood naked in the bathroom, his ass a little sore now that he and Noctis were done in the shower. It had been two months since the wedding, and the angel was now four months pregnant. He would be having the baby in two more months, but it still seemed like time was flying by.

"That's to be expected," Noctis murmured as he stepped up behind Prompto. "I'd be worried if you weren't…"

"I know, but I don't get how you can stand me sometimes…" the blonde mumbled, lowering his gaze.

"Sshh," Noctis shushed as he wrapped his arms around his husband, gently splaying his hands over his stomach. "Big belly or not, you're still you. That's not going to change, no matter what."

"I feel like I get so whiny at times, though…" Prompto murmured, shivering lightly as he felt Noctis's still wet cock against his ass cheeks and from the feeling of his belly being touched.

"Don't worry so much…" Noctis murmured as he lightly kissed Prompto's cheek.

"I can't help it sometimes, that's all…" the angel admitted, thankful for Noctis's presence in his life. Noctis didn't say anything to that; instead he just let his fingers play along the blonde's stomach in a way that was both tender and sensual. As the tender skin there was touched, Prompto's face began to flush as he started to get hard again.

"Let's move this conversation somewhere more comfortable, kay?" Noctis purred with a small smirk. Prompto shivered at the seductive tone, allowing himself to be led back to their bed. How often had they had to change the sheets now since his heat? The mattress would probably be burned if anyone else had to sleep in it…

If Noctis was aware of his thoughts, he certainly didn't show it as he pushed the angel down onto the bed, swiftly locking their lips together once again. Prompto moaned softly into the kiss, an idea starting to form in his mind. After all, he hadn't gotten to act on it during their little honeymoon, but now might be a good chance…

Despite being in his third trimester, basically, the blonde still had some strength to him. Waiting until Noctis was fully on top of him, Prompto then flipped them so he was on top, using some of the strength he had taken pride in as a warrior, giving his husband a triumphant smirk.

Noctis blinked slightly in surprise, before he smirked right back at him. "And just what are you up to?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do, Your Highness?" the angel purred, leaning down to brush his lips against his soul mate's briefly.

The sudden use of his title clearly surprised the raven, but he quickly played in on it as he placed his hands on Prompto's hips. "Hmm…I can't say for certain, but I do believe you're referring to an earlier promise you made, hmm?"

"That, I am," the pregnant male whispered seductively, rolling his hips into Noctis's. Noctis groaned at the motion, before he smirked. Before Prompto could wonder, a by now familiar touch slithered along his leg to wrap around his waist. The blonde's wings spread slightly, giving him an ethereal appearance in the lighting of the room, and when he realized that Noctis was pretty much already rock-hard, he gazed at his husband with a lecherous glint to his eyes. And the prince merely smirked with a cocked eyebrow, as if he was challenging him.

Taking up the silent challenge, Prompto then raised himself slightly before lowering his ass onto Noctis's erect and pulsing cock, moaning as he took the raven all the way to the hilt. After a few moments of adjusting, the pregnant male exhaled softly, before beginning to ride Noctis. He raised and lowered himself on his demon's glorious cock, feeling a wonderful shock of pleasure as he managed to get his prostate struck and giving a hot moan in response.

Noctis wasn't doing much better, groaning as he gripped the angel's hips hard enough that his nails bit down into the skin, while his tail coiled firmly around him, the tip playing along Prompto's swollen stomach.

Prompto hissed lightly at the sting from Noctis's nails in his skin, but the slight pain somehow mixed into the medley of pleasure to make it even better. As he felt his release steadily approaching, thanks to the added pleasure of his stomach being caressed, he began to get tired, barely lifting himself off of Noctis in his movements.

Noticing the slowing motions, Noctis swiftly sat up and took over just as swiftly, lifting his husband and pulling him back down while snapping his hips up. Prompto let out a pleasured cry at the sudden pace change, and he tried to warn the raven of his impending release.

"N-Noct! I…I'm g-gonna cum!" he shouted, his bright blue eyes closing in bliss.

"Then do it," Noctis purred, nipping on his shoulder almost violently. "Let go."

And he did. Prompto gave a choked scream of his soul mate's name as his cum coated his and Noctis's stomachs, clenching around his demon's amazing cock in the process. Noctis released a half-choked growl at the sensation of his husband clenching around him, before he let out a yowl as his own release hit him. Even as he leaned forward on Noctis for support, Prompto shivered from the familiar feeling of that white hot seed filling him again.

Noctis took a heavy breath, before he gently pulled out of his husband, and then scooted back to rest against the headboard. Prompto tiredly curled up against Noctis, almost resembling a cat in the way he rested against him. A very pregnant cat, but it was still endearing nonetheless.

"How'd I do on my end, Your Highness?" the angel inquired in a teasing whisper.

"Hmm…you did well," Noctis chuckled, running his hand through the blonde's hair quietly.

"I'd certainly hope so," Prompto giggled. As they lie there, mere resting and dozing off and on, there was a sudden sharp, but brief, pressure in the bearer's abdomen. He jolted, now feeling wide awake.

"Prom?!" Noctis got out in surprise at the sudden jolt. The blonde paused, blinking in slight confusion, before it hit him; the baby was kicking.

"I'm okay, I promise," Prompto assured his soul mate. He took one of Noctis's hands in his, ignoring the confused look, and placed it on his swollen stomach, waiting for a response. It didn't take long, and there was a kick to Noctis's hand.

Noctis jumped in surprise, but when it hit him what had happened, a small smile spread over his face. "Hey there," he murmured, gently rubbing the area where he'd felt the kick. Prompto smiled softly, the sight warming his heart.

"Seems our little one is at least making their presence known," the smaller male chuckled.

"Seems so, definitely."

"I can't wait to meet him or her," Prompto whispered, rubbing at the side of his stomach soothingly.

"Now that I think of it…maybe we should ask Iris if she can check the gender for us…"

"She could do that?" the smaller male asked. "Back in heaven, we normally have to wait until the baby's born. We have no way to check…"

"Yes, she can. Do you want to know?" Noctis asked with a smile.

"I'd love to!" Prompto grinned excitedly.

"Well, let's get dressed and go see Iris, shall we?"

"Yeah." And with that, the pair got dressed, poor Prompto in some larger clothes due to the baby, and they headed down to the infirmary to see Iris, their fingers linked together as they walked. When they arrived, the brunette was pleasantly surprised to see them.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Iris, we were wondering if you could help us to check the baby's gender," Noctis said politely. Iris blinked once, before grinning brightly.

"Of course, guys!" she nodded eagerly. "Come on, Prompto, I'll get you set up. Noctis, do you want to be there?"

"Do you have to ask?" Noctis asked with a small chuckle.

"I knew the answer, I was just being rhetorical," the younger girl giggled. "Now, let's get you two set up." With that said, she led Prompto to a bed, and had him lie on his back on it before darting off to get her supplies. When she returned, she was pushing a cart over with a machine on it that the blonde had never seen before.

"What is that?" he frowned.

"It's an ultrasound machine. It'll help me to see the baby's gender, and see if he or she is healthy," Iris explained. "I don't use it often, but at least I know how to."

"Oh, okay," Prompto nodded, still not sure how it worked.

"Okay, now I'll need you to lift your shirt, Prompto," she told him. Once he had, she said, "This gel is gonna be cold, so brace yourself. Sorry in advance!" She then squirted a cool gel on the angel's swollen tummy, making him squeal from the shock of the cold. The sound had Noctis snorting on a burst of laughter, but otherwise he kept quiet. Prompto pouted adorably at Noctis in response. Noctis merely shrugged softly.

"Now what?" the pregnant male asked Iris.

"Now to scan," she giggled, holding up the wand of the ultrasound machine. She pressed the wand to his abdomen, and soon enough, there was the whooshing sound of two heartbeats: Prompto's, and the baby's. Iris moved the wand around on Prompto's stomach for a bit, before she murmured, "Ah, there we go."

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Looks like you two are having a little baby boy," she smiled warmly at him, and Prompto felt his heart swell with emotion as he stared at the little screen that showed their son in his womb. Watery blue eyes were soon looking at Noctis. Noctis smiled as he took hold of Prompto's hands and squeezed. The angel squeezed back lightly before speaking softly.

"We're actually having a boy…" Prompto breathed, awed by how real everything now was.

"And everything else looks good. He's growing at a healthy rate, considering it's a six month pregnancy," Iris added, before turning off the ultrasound machine and helping to clean the gel off of Prompto's stomach. "Well, congratulations, you two. I know King Regis will be happy, too."

"Thank you, Iris," the blonde told her gratefully.

"Anytime, Prompto. I'll be the one to help deliver him, remember?" she reminded him, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Two more months," he said. Looking at Noctis, he smiled excitedly as he placed his hand on his swollen stomach. "Well, at least we know how to decorate the nursery now."

"One of the other reasons I suggested it," Noctis said with a smile.

"You're always planning ahead," Prompto chuckled.

"Now that you know the baby's gender, go and get some rest, okay Prompto?" Iris told him, her tone kind but leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, I'm going," the bearer laughed, getting up. Once he was standing, the couple started to leave, but then Iris called to Noctis.

"Hey, Noctis? Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Huh…? Well, sure." Noctis turned to Prompto for a moment and said, "I'll be right there, okay?"

"All right. I'll head back to our room," Prompto smiled, kissing Noctis briefly before heading back to their room. Once he was gone, Iris smiled.

"You two are a perfect couple," she giggled. "I'm glad you took care of him, Noctis."

Noctis merely shrugged, before he turned fully to her. "So, what's wrong?"

"I…I have to admit that I'm nervous about when it comes time for the birth," she confessed. "I've obviously never even heard of it, let alone seen it, so to know if there might be any complications is key to me."

Noctis smiled softly when he realized she was nervous about what was coming, and he reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Iris. I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll know what to do once it's time. I know you will."

"Thanks, Noctis. I just didn't want to scare Prompto, that's why I asked to speak to you alone," she explained. Before the prince could even open his mouth to respond, however, there was a terrified scream from down the hallway.

Noctis, of course, immediately recognized the scream, and he immediately turned and bolted from the room, just barely remembering to apologize to Iris over his shoulder as he ran. When he found the source, he was completely livid to see Niflheim's very own Ravus Nox Fleuret cornering Prompto threateningly in the hallway, the poor blonde looking completely terrified. The older demon appeared completely furious with the angel for some reason.

Noctis snarled furiously, warping in and slamming into Ravus, sending him smashing into the floor. Ravus glared at Noctis, briefly wondering why he was protecting the angel, before lunging at him with his claws out.

The raven's eyes flared a furious red, snagging the other demon's claws tightly, before he smashed his forehead against Ravus's, after which he kicked him to his chest, into the nearest wall. Ravus struggled to even attempt to get to his feet from the brutality of the attack, but then he collapsed into a crumpled heap, unconscious. Once he was sure the intruding bastard was out cold, he heard Prompto's petrified whimpers.

Noctis immediately rushed for Prompto's side when he was sure Ravus wasn't getting up again, and wrapped both his arms and tail around the angel. "Ssshh… it's okay, it's okay… ssshh…"

"He was gonna kill me!" the angel wailed, burying his face into Noctis's shoulder. That's when Gladio and Iris arrived on the scene.

"I called Gladdy right when you left," Iris explained.

"What happened?" Gladio demanded, seeing Ravus.

"Not entirely sure…" Noctis admitted, not letting go of Prompto. "But he was attacking Prompto." The pregnant male sobbed into Noctis's shirt, still in disbelief that he had almost been hurt, or even killed.

"He needs you the most right now. Take him back to your room, now. Gladdy and I will deal with Ravus," Iris ordered. Noctis nodded, and began to guide Prompto to their room. When they got back, Prompto was still clinging to Noctis for support, not wanting to let go.

"…He was trying to get revenge because I healed Regis…" the blonde hiccupped once they were in the room with the door closed. He was badly shaken still, having thought that no one would be able to help him in time.

"Sssh…" Noctis hushed him gently, moving him to the bed and sitting down, pulling Prompto in his lap. "It's okay… I'm here now. Ssshh…"

"I was so scared, Noct… And not just about me, but about the baby, too…" Prompto whimpered, one hand on his stomach and the other holding his husband's hand. "I was scared I would lose him…"

"I know, I know…" Noctis murmured softly, rubbing a hand along his back. "You're fine… you're BOTH fine… come on; breathe… there we go…sssh…" As he soothed Prompto, the angel began to slowly but surely calm down, eventually settling against Noctis in his lap.

Noctis nodded softly, before he called out, "Carby."

"Pireeh~!"

Carbuncle immediately hopped up and into Prompto's lap, nuzzling his muzzle against Prompto's stomach softly. Prompto smiled, relieved that Carbuncle was here to help, too. He petted the fox-like ears, which helped to calm himself down further.

"Thank you, Carby," he whispered.

"Pireeh~"

(Sweet.)

Noctis smiled softly, but he said nothing else as he just held Prompto close. That's when there was a couple of kicks from the baby, which even startled Carbuncle.

"Pireh!"

Noctis laughed at the yelp, as Carbuncle looked at Prompto's stomach in surprise. The reaction even made Prompto giggle, before he pet Carbuncle again.

"It's just the baby kicking," he told him, amused. Carbuncle cocked his head curiously, before he put his paw to Prompto's stomach. This had the baby kicking again, causing another jump. Prompto let out a peal of laughter in response.

"Pireh~!"

Noctis allowed a laugh of his own at Carbuncle's enthusiasm.

"It means he'll be ready to come out soon, now that he's kicking," Prompto explained to Carbuncle.

"Pireh~" The angel smiled softly, simply petting Carbuncle, before he looked up at Noctis.

"Thank you. When I needed you most, you were there for me," he whispered.

"Anytime, Prom…anytime…" Noctis murmured softly.

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto sighed as he laid on the bed, hoping that Noctis would return soon. The prince had left to check on the final touches for the nursery, and despite being right across the hall, the blonde missed his husband. There was a hard kick from their son in his womb, and Prompto flinched.

"Easy," he soothed, rubbing the spot where he'd been kicked gently. "I know, you want out." That's when there was a sharp pain through Prompto's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Pireeh!?" came a familiar call as Carbuncle hopped up onto Prompto's arm.

"Carby…get Noct…please…" the angel panted.

"Pireh!" the small critter chirped, though he didn't leave.

However, it took less than a minute for Noctis to come running into the room. "Prom!" he called out as he stopped by his side. "What happened?!" Prompto cried out as another shock of pain ran through him.

"The baby's coming…" he whimpered.

"Oh hell…!" Noctis hissed, before he pulled out his phone, texting Iris quickly, before he carefully lifted up Prompto. "Just hold on, okay?" The bearer barely managed to nod, holding on to Noctis as best as he could with the pain coursing through him. Noctis briefly adjusted his grip and then started half-running, half-dashing down the halls, toward medical.

When he arrived, Iris was waiting for them, the brunette having a bed set up for the angel, as well as any supplies they might need.

"Get him on the bed, I need to see how fast the baby's trying to come out," she ordered. Once Noctis had done so, Iris removed Prompto's pants, and saw that his water had just broken. "Damn, he's going faster than what I'm used to," the brunette hissed.

"Noct!" Prompto wailed when another contraction coursed through him.

"I'm here, don't worry," Noctis whispered softly, holding his hand and squeezing. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay…"

"Sit with him, he'll feel better that way," Iris told Noctis, and slipped on a glove. Inserting a gloved finger into Prompto's entrance, she felt for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened. Noctis noticed, but he didn't say anything yet, for fear of worrying Prompto even more. Instead, he sat next to Prompto and held him as close as he could.

"Damn, this baby is really ready to come out," Iris growled, withdrawing her finger. "He's already almost fully dilated."

Another contraction hit, drawing a pained cry from Prompto, and he tightened his grip on Noctis's hand. Noctis flinched, but he said nothing else, moving his free hand over Prompto's forehead, shushing him softly.

"We'll have to wait until he's fully dilated," Iris told the raven, who nodded. Prompto continued to suffer through the pain, until a particularly sharp one tore through him.

"AH! I th-think he's ready!" Prompto wailed, and sure enough, when Iris checked again, he was fully dilated.

"Okay, Prompto, it's time to start pushing. Are you ready?" she asked gently yet firmly.

"Yes! Please, just make the pain stop!" the angel cried out.

"Pireeh!" came a familiar call then, as Carbuncle hopped up on Prompto's other side. Nuzzling his nose against the angel's cheek, his horn pulsed a pure red color. In response, the pain wracking Prompto's body decreased to a more bearable level, and the blonde gave Carbuncle a tear-filled, grateful look.

"Time to start pushing, Prompto," Iris said, and Prompto gave a nervous nod, glancing back at Noctis.

Noctis nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm right here," he whispered reassuringly. The blonde then looked back to Iris, and nodded again.

"Now, when I tell you to push, push. When I say stop, you'll stop. It's all for the sake of you and your baby," she explained. Prompto nodded, and when the brunette gave the word to push, he began to bear down, a cry escaping him as the pain increased. And Noctis remained where he was, holding Prompto close and squeezing his hand while Carbuncle whined softly.

Iris told him to stop, and watched him carefully, before telling the blonde to push again. Prompto complied, pushing as hard as he could to try and get their son out of his womb. There was a sharp pain as he did, making his voice hitch as he cried out. Iris had him stop to catch his breath, which is when he flopped against Noctis, breathing heavily.

"Something's…wrong…" he panted. "That hurt…too much…to be…right…"

"It'll be okay," Noctis murmured, running his fingers through the blonde's bangs. As Iris checked Prompto again, her eyes widened again.

"Shit!" she swore, before looking intently at the couple before her. "He's a breech baby. We need to be careful." Noctis's eyes widened in slight alarm, but he was quick to wipe the look off his face and he forced himself to calm, for his husband's sake.

"We'll have to be careful, even though I've dealt with them before," Iris warned. Prompto swallowed nervously, as he'd heard of breech babies in heaven. They sometimes didn't make it. "He'll be okay, Prompto," the brunette soothed, seeing the beginnings of panic forming in his eyes. "Now, push," she told him calmly. Prompto did as he was told, pushing hard, but trying to somehow make things go smoothly.

"Pireeeeh~" Carbuncle chirped, nuzzling Prompto's cheek, and Noctis adjusted his hold briefly so he could kiss the angel to his temple.

"It'll be okay…just relax…it'll be fine…you'll see…"

Prompto whined lowly, appreciating his demon's presence. Iris had him push again, and he felt the baby's feet emerging.

"He's coming out good, Prompto, keep it up," Iris praised.

"You're doing good," Noctis whispered softly, running his hand through the boy's bangs. "You're doing real good…"

Prompto took a few seconds to breathe, and then began to push again, this time the infant's hips emerging.

"Halfway there, Prompto!" the brunette encouraged. "He's almost out."

"Pireeeh~!" Carbuncle cheered, while Noctis merely squeezed his hand firmly. The blonde whimpered before pushing again, this time with everything he had as he gave a low scream. Finally, there was a shrill wail from the end of the bed, and Iris rose up after a few seconds, holding their newborn baby boy in a soft towel in her arms.

"You can stop, Prompto. He's out," she smiled. Said angel did as told, flopping back against Noctis, exhausted.

Noctis allowed a small smile as he helped the angel to sit up. "You did good, Prom," he murmured.

"Pireh~!"

Iris snipped the umbilical cord, and then gently cleaned off the crying newborn before wrapping him in a new blanket bringing him over to Prompto. "Congratulations, you two. He's perfect," she told them happily. The brunette then placed him in the blonde's arms, where he soon settled down. Prompto carefully adjusted his grip on their son, before looking at him properly. The little boy was still quieting down, whimpers escaping him, and Prompto smiled softly at the sight of damp black feathers on his back.

"He's an angel," he whispered, pleasantly surprised. Noctis cocked his head at the sight, but he said nothing of it and instead reached out to run his fingers along the boy's cheek.

"Pireeeh~" Carbuncle chirped cheerily, his tail wagging happily. The small boy's fuzzy black hair was definitely a trait of Noctis's, and he had sapphire blue eyes, once they were open; an even hue between Prompto's and Noctis's. He watched Prompto curiously before a small giggle came from him.

"Hi there," the blonde whispered. "Welcome to the world."

"What are you guys gonna name him?" Iris inquired, genuinely curious.

"Good question…" Prompto frowned, having not thought about that yet. Looking up at Noctis, he asked, "What do you think?

Noctis took only a moment to think before he spoke. "How about Caelestis?"

"I like it," the smaller male nodded. "Caelestis." The name had a nice ring to it, and even their son seem to like it, as he cooed happily at the name.

"Pireh~" Carbuncle chirped, moving over and nuzzling Caelestis' cheek. Caelestis seemed to enjoy that, because he reached out for Carbuncle, chubby little fingers grasping at the little fox-like creature.

"I think he likes you already, Carby," Prompto giggled, holding Caelestis close. He inhaled the scent of their son deeply, relaxing immensely from the soothing scent. "He's beautiful, Noctis."

"That he is," Noctis murmured, gently running his fingers over the boy's head.

"Pireeeeh~" Carbuncle chirped, and Noctis's phone made the same noise. As Noctis checked it quickly, he smiled and passed it to Prompto. The blonde chuckled when he saw the cheering Chocobo emoji.

"Thanks, Carby," he smiled at the little critter. He then suddenly felt weaker than anything before, and yawned tiredly. Noctis laughed at the yawn, before he turned to Iris.

"I got this," she laughed lightly, and then gently took Caelestis from Prompto's arms. As she did, however, there was a sudden bright white light in the room, before a very familiar figure to Prompto appeared.

"L-Lady Lunafreya…!" he gasped.

"Hello, Prompto," the blonde woman smiled tenderly at her former warrior as she folded her wings. "I see you have been doing well since you fell from heaven."

"Y-yes…I have," he nodded shyly. Even after knowing her most of his life, he still felt awed by her presence.

"I apologize no one contacted you sooner," she told him. "I wanted to see how everything would turn out after you met Noctis. I knew he was your one when I saw how you behaved around him. You are the happiest I've ever seen you, all thanks to Noctis. Even when you were terrified of telling him about being a bearer, I knew he would take it well. This was why I didn't send for you at all. If things between you two hadn't gone well, I would have arranged for you to be brought back to heaven."

Noctis regarded the woman for a moment, as if he didn't trust her (possibly because she had just appeared out of nowhere), but eventually, he tipped his head in a makeshift bow without moving from where he was supporting Prompto. As for Prompto, he felt grateful to Lady Lunafreya, as it was thanks to her that he was still here, with Noctis.

"And this little one…" she said kindly, turning to Caelestis, who was still being held in Iris's arms. "He's absolutely precious. He has my blessing and protection."

"Thank you, Lady Lunafreya," the former warrior murmured. "I'll be honest, I feel more at home with Noctis than I did in heaven."

"As you rightfully should, Prompto," she giggled, the sound chiming like crystal bells as she turned back to her former warrior. "All angels who find their one should feel at home with them, regardless of where they are." At this, Prompto smiled happily, relieved that she wasn't upset. "I wanted to come and tell you this, Prompto, and ease your heart and mind of any thoughts of worry about heaven. Don't fret about us. We'll be just fine, as long as you're happy here."

"Thank you…" the younger angel said quietly. "It means a lot to me that you came…"

"Of course, my dear. Please, if you ever need me, do not hesitate to summon me," she assured him, before that same glow appeared, this time surrounding the blonde woman, and she disappeared. Once she was gone, Prompto looked back at Noctis, relieved.

"I'm staying. This is my home now," he whispered.

"…Good," Noctis said with a warm smile. "Now, let's get you back upstairs, shall we?"

"Yeah," Prompto nodded, the exhaustion hitting him again. Smiling, Noctis then lifted Prompto into his arms, and began to walk, nodding to Iris to follow after. With a soft smile, the brunette complied, holding Caelestis as she trailed after the couple. When they reached the bedrooms, Iris headed to the nursery, where she got the infant settled in his crib before checking in with Noctis.

"He's all tucked in," she whispered into the room when she saw that the prince was settling down with Prompto.

"Thank you, Iris," Noctis said. "Carby?"

"Pireeh~" the small fox chirped, before bounding off down the hall and in the direction of the nursery. Iris then closed the door behind her and Carbuncle, before Prompto smiled tiredly at Noctis.

"Thank you, Noct," he breathed. "I love you so much…"

"Go to sleep, goof," Noctis murmured softly, kissing him to his forehead. The blonde hummed contentedly, snuggling close to his soul mate, and then soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Aaaaaaand this is the end, folks! Sorry it's a short chapter, but at least it ends on a sexy note! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea, in conjunction with Milaya Milen Zeal. She helped me to come up with this, and wrote Noctis's parts.

Fallen Love

Chapter 7

X*X(6 Years Later)X*X

It had been six amazing years since Prompto had given birth to Caelestis, and everything had just been wonderful. Noctis was a perfect father, doting on their son like nothing else. The little raven was almost a carbon copy of his father, having the exact same hair color and style as the demon, with the exception of wings instead of a tail and horns. Even their eyes were the same hue now, as they had darkened when Caelestis had turned one. Prompto had even managed to teach him how to fly by now, which led to more than a few prankster moments for him, and more than enough frustration for Noctis when he couldn't catch the boy.

However, over the years, Prompto couldn't help but notice Caelestis seemed a bit lonely, despite his family. He decided that, on his and Noctis's seven year anniversary, he was going to arrange for them to go on a small honeymoon, seeing as they never truly went on one when they got married. With the decision made, the blonde even reached out to Lady Lunafreya to arrange a special way to ensure things would go as he'd planned. After all, he couldn't become pregnant out of heat.

Finally, though, their anniversary came along, and Prompto had already told Noctis some of the plan. All the prince knew was that they were going on an extended weekend trip, and Caelestis was to stay under Regis's care while they were gone. The angel was containing his excitement the morning of their anniversary, as he really didn't want to give his plans away.

"Good morning," he whispered in Noctis's ear, nipping teasingly at the lobe to wake him up.

"Mmm?" Noctis slowly opened his eyes, before he sat up and yawned. "Mm… morning."

"Happy anniversary," Prompto said, kissing the raven's jaw.

"Hmm…right back at you," Noctis chuckled, returning the kiss softly.

"You ready for our trip?" the blonde asked, a teasing light to his eyes.

"As good as," Noctis groaned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Good," Prompto smiled, and then mentally counted down, ' _Three, two, one…_ ' Once he finished thinking 'one', Caelestis's small voice called through to door after a quick knock.

"Momma? Daddy?" he called. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetie," the boy's mother answered with a chuckle. Then the door opened to their room, and Noctis's angelic doppelganger came in, smiling brightly.

"Morning!" he chirped.

"Good morning, Caelestis," Prompto smiled.

"Hey there, little man," Noctis chuckled as he got out of bed and picked up their son. "How are you today, huh?"

"I'm good," the boy giggled, smiling brightly.

"Good," Noctis chuckled.

"Pireeeh~" Carbuncle chirped as he ran along Noctis's back and onto his shoulder.

"You're gonna help take care of him while we're gone, too, huh Carby?" Prompto chuckled.

"Pireh!" Carbuncle chirped in confirmation.

"Good," Noctis chuckled. The demon then looked to the small boy in his arms, he quipped, "Now, I want you to be nice to Grampa while we're gone, got it?"

"I promise I will, Daddy!" Caelestis grinned.

"That's a good boy," the blonde praised. "We'll only be gone for three days, but Daddy and I have to get going. Otherwise we'll miss our boat."

"Okay…" the little raven pouted. "Love you!"

"Love you, too, sweetie," Prompto smiled softly, kissing their son's forehead.

Noctis chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair, before setting him down on the ground. "Alright, let's go, shall we?"

"Yeah," the former warrior nodded, and the parents proceeded to head out, with their son waving after them. They were greeted by the familiar sight of Sora and Choco waiting to take them to their boat. "Hey, you two," Prompto greeted. Fortunately, their things had already been taken to their honeymoon 'suite', so they didn't have to worry about the two Chocobos carrying their bags.

"Kweh~" Sora chirped, nuzzling Prompto.

Choco was also nuzzling against Noctis, who was petting the large bird's neck gently. "Alright, let's go," the raven finally said as he climbed on top of the Chocobo.

"Sounds good," Prompto smiled, climbing on to Sora's back. The pair then took off, heading out for the beach to make it to their boat. When they arrived, Prompto had to hide his smirk when he saw how confused Noctis was when he didn't see a boat.

Noctis regarded the area for a moment more, before he looked to Prompto. "You sure this is where we're supposed to be?"

"Yup," the blonde nodded with a knowing smile, before he climbed off of Sora. "Hang on." He then pulled out his old griffon whistle, which would summon his partner from anywhere. He gave it a long, sharp blow, and then there was a glow in front of them before his old partner, Haven, appeared. The beast gave a pleased noise at seeing Prompto again, and he chuckled as he pet his old friend. "I know, Haven, it's been far too long. Thank you for helping." He then mounted the hybrid-looking beast, and looked to Noctis. "Come on, he's giving us a ride."

Choco gave a startled "Kweh!" as he jumped back in alarm, and he likely would've bolted if not for Noctis. "Easy now…" he murmured as he dismounted. After properly calming his Chocobo, he turned to Prompto with a curious/suspicious look. "Just what are you planning?"

"Do you have to question it? Just hop on. Haven's a great flyer," Prompto huffed. "Let's just go!"

Noctis briefly shook his head, before he turned to Choco and murmured something to the bird. Choco chirped in response with a nod, before he hurried off, with Sora following close behind.

"May as well…" he chuckled, moving over and climbing on. Prompto grinned, before nudging Haven's sides lightly with his heels.

"Hang on tight, Noct!" he laughed, and the prince barely had enough time to comply before the griffon launched himself skyward. They flew higher than Noctis had ever thought they could go, and after just five minutes, they were landing on a cloudy surface that was nostalgic for the angel. "Here we are," he murmured, climbing off with his husband. He patted Haven on his side, wordlessly thanking him for the ride, before turning to the raven. "This used to be my home. Welcome to heaven, Noctis," he smiled, gesturing to the small, but comfortable-looking house nearby.

As they climbed off of Haven (Noctis a little unsteady due to the sudden ascent), the demon looked around for a while, taking in his surroundings. It was obviously a secluded area, white stone pillars surrounding it, but the house looked warm and inviting, even from the outside. Already Prompto was tugging gently on Noctis's hand, trying to guide him to the house.

"Come on, Noct! I want to show you how my old house looks," the blonde grinned excitedly, a faint bush on his face.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah, sure," the prince got out as he walked inside after Prompto. Once the door was closed, Prompto was pleased to see it was clean, thanks to Lady Lunafreya. She had been incredibly helpful with this, and the angel was so grateful to her.

"So, what do you think?" Prompto asked, stepping into the cozy living room. It had been refurnished, much to the bearer's surprise, but he hid it well. "I know it's small, but it worked when I was living here. This is where we're spending our…real honeymoon." At this, he blushed a pretty pink, making his freckles blend in.

Noctis immediately looked up from examining the room to stare at Prompto, before he chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Really now? That's what this is about?"

"I wanted to make it special…y'know, since we didn't really take a true honeymoon when we got married…" the angel mumbled, wringing his hands together nervously.

Noctis allowed a small smile as he stepped up to the angel. "Prom…" The call of his name made the blonde look up. And the moment he did, his mouth was caught by Noctis's, as the demon curled his hand in the blonde's hair. Prompto kissed back, relieved that Noctis seemed to appreciate the idea. He pressed himself close to his husband, before he remembered the key item he needed for before they got intimate. The smaller male pulled away gently.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Go on into the bedroom, but I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Hm? Why?" Noctis asked, obviously a tad suspicious of the secrecy.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I promise," Prompto assured him, heading to the bathroom. "The bedroom's right down here."

While Noctis did seem to still have his doubts, he headed for the room anyway. As he went though, a small smirk passed over his face. Oblivious to the smirk, Prompto headed to the bathroom, where he locked the door behind himself and rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for the potion Lady Lunafreya had left for him. He soon made a quiet noise of triumph when he found it, and then quickly drank it, hoping Noctis would agree with what he had planned. If not…well, this honeymoon would be pretty miserable, then. The blonde then disposed of the evidence before heading to the bedroom. And his surprise was clear to see when he got inside, before a deep blush appeared on his face.

And the look on Noctis's face was immensely amused, if the smirk he was wearing was any indication, as he sat there watching him calmly. And that was all he was wearing.

"Took your time…hmm?" Well, if that wasn't enough to spur the induced heat into motion, nothing else would. Prompto licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt the potion kick in, and he waited for Noctis to catch the scent.

Which took about ten seconds before Noctis blinked once, and then his smirk widened. "And just **what** did you just do, hmm?"

"Took a potion to induce my heat…" Prompto confessed, blushing as the heat's effects started to increase. "I think Caelestis would like a sibling…"

"That so…" Noctis murmured, the words bordering on a purr, as his eyes began to glow violet. Feeling as though those eyes were luring him in, Prompto took off his shirt before almost stumbling to the bed in his haste to get to Noctis. Once he reached the raven, he pressed himself close to the demon, kissing him.

And the prince pulled the angel into his lap, his tail immediately coiling around his waist as his elongated nails dragged down the bared skin of his shoulders and back, a deep, rumbling growl emanating from his throat. Prompto broke away with a gasp at the touch between his wings, shivering lightly. This made Noctis chuckle, the sound a deep rumble in comparison to its usual sound, as he immediately began to assault the angel's neck, nails dragging down his back, leaving red marks along the pale skin.

Prompto whimpered and moaned as his neck was thoroughly ravished, but he wouldn't be embarrassed about the marks until they got home. His hands slid along Noctis's arms to grip his upper arms firmly in an attempt to keep himself grounded. A possessive snarl rumbled from Noctis's throat, just before he flipped Prompto around to land on his back on the bed. The smaller male huffed from the motion, looking up at Noctis with wide blue eyes.

Noctis barely gave him a moment to be affronted, since he immediately locked their mouths together, tugging and growling at the angel's pants as his tail seemed to thrum against his skin. The smaller male lifted his hips to assist the raven, shimmying out of his pants. He kissed Noctis hotly, his whole body feeling aflame. Once the last cloth barriers had been removed, Noctis dragged his nails down and down Prompto's thighs.

Prompto hissed at the scratches, before murmuring, "Easy…"

Noctis didn't even bother to respond; he merely moved up and bit down on Prompto's throat, while one hand curled around the blonde's flesh. This drew a pleased cry from the bearer, and he shuddered.

"Tell me…" Noctis growled softly, "what do you want?"

"I…I want you…inside of me…!" Prompto whimpered.

"How much do you want it?" the demon asked, and Prompto could feel the icy smirk along his lips.

"Very much!" the blonde wailed.

"Then beg," Noctis purred, as his fingers trailed further down, playing along the twitching muscle.

"P-please…fuck me, Noct!" Prompto begged.

"Louder."

"Fuck me, Noct, please!" the angel wailed.

The demon's smirk was almost a grin then. "Good," he purred, before his fingers slipped in. Prompto arched up from the sudden penetration, a groan escaping him. Noctis merely chuckled softly, moving his fingers at an almost irregular pace, right before he arched his fingers upward. The blonde's back almost bent him in half from the intense pleasure that coursed through him, ad he moaned loudly. Laughing breathlessly, Noctis pulled his hand away, and then, without warning, moved right in.

Prompto gasped sharply, gripping Noctis's hips tightly. It had been a while since they'd had alone time like this, so he had to adjust. Once he had, he released the raven's hips, nodding to him. The raven allowed a small smirk, his eyes glowing a dark red now. And then he pulled out, slowly, before he slammed right back in.

Prompto cried out, practically experiencing his first heat with Noctis all over again. It had been seven years since the first one, and he barely remembered the details of their sex, except that he got lost in the passion and heat of it all. He had a faint feeling he would this time, too.

Noctis was growling possessively as he continued to move in and out of the angel, his tail curling around one of his legs and raising it high, as he bit down and sucked firmly on his throat. The bearer recognized what the growls meant, and he nuzzled Noctis's hair, attempting to calm him somewhat.

"I'm yours, Noct. I'm all yours for the taking," he whispered as he nuzzled the ebony locks. Noctis's eyes flashed to Prompto for a moment from the corner of his eyes, their glow a fierce reddish-violet, before their glow lessened (somewhat), and he growled/purred, though he certainly didn't slow down. What he **did** do, though, was snake his tail around and curl it around the angel's neglected cock.

"AH!" Prompto cried out, squeezing his eyes tightly shut in response to the sudden increase in pleasure. Noctis smirked softly, before he reached down and adjusted Prompto's position by curling his hands along his ass, and then simultaneously bit down on his neck, coiled his tail around tighter, **and** slammed in viciously.

"N…NOCTIS!" the lithe blonde screamed, his release hitting him hard as a result. His cum spattered onto his chest and both their stomachs, his entire body clenching around Noctis's cock in the process. Noctis groaned at the feeling, before he let out a howling cry as his own release hit him, hard. Prompto's body shuddered heavily from the feeling of Noctis's white hot seed filling him before he whined quietly.

Noctis breathed heavily, before he pulled them both further onto the bed and tugged the covers over them both. The blonde cuddled up to the raven, wincing at the slight pain in his ass and lower back.

"That's gonna be real sore after this heat…" he mumbled, lightly rubbing at the area. "It's been too long…"

Noctis smiled softly at the comment, running a hand through his husband's hair. "Problem?"

"No, not really… My ass just hurts…" Prompto admitted, his cheeks burning crimson. Noctis chuckled, as he moved forward and kissed Prompto's forehead.

"Well, if you want…I could massage it for you," he purred against the skin. The angel squeaked in surprise.

"That would be nice… But I won't make you," he said in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

"It's fine," Noctis assured as he sat up a little. "Roll over."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Prompto snickered, rolling onto his stomach. Noctis chuckled softly as he moved over the angel. Once he had settled himself there, he began to knead Prompto's lower back, pushing and rubbing at the muscles tenderly.

"Oh Goddess… That feels amazing, Noct…" the smaller male groaned in satisfaction, instinctively arching his back in a cat-like manner in response to the massage. The only thing missing from this was oil… That's when Prompto noticed a small bottle of massage oil on the bedside table, and he blushed faintly, having a feeling Lady Lunafreya had heard his thoughts. Reaching out and grabbing the bottle, he handed it to Noctis. "Here, add this to the massage. It'll help."

After cocking his head briefly, Noctis chuckled as he took the bottle from him. After pouring some of it on his palm, he spread it across his hands, rubbing a little until the oil warmed to the touch. And then he went right back to what he was doing. Immediately, the feeling drew a pleasured moan from Prompto.

"Damn, you're good…" he murmured. The demon chuckled softly, but he didn't say anything as his fingers moved slowly but firmly along his back.

Prompto sighed happily, feeling more than content right now. He and his soul mate for a husband were on their long-overdue honeymoon, they would be having another baby in six months, and they had their first born son waiting for them back home, where Prompto belonged. It truly was a good thing that that demon knocked him from heaven that day, because if it hadn't, he wouldn't have met Noctis, nor would he have the life he has now.

"I love you, Noctis," he smiled, looking back at the demon prince.

Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he smiled at him and said, "I love you, too, Prom… Now stop wriggling, will you?"

"No promises, Your Majesty," Prompto giggled, making his husband roll his eyes. His life truly was perfect now, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
